


The End To An Adventure Is Not Always Easy And Good

by PuyoLover39



Series: Frieza Visiting (Goku) Earth [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby dies, But still a tsundere of sorts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frieza and Goku are married, Frieza goes crazy, Frieza is an emotional mess, Frieza is basically Berryblue's baby, Friku, Goku and chichi are divorced as heck, Goku tries to be a good husband, Happy Valentine's, M/M, Miscarriage, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry guys, You cant convince me she isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: When the time has come for Frieza to have their child and yet nothing happens, they fear the worst and head for the doctors, but will they be able to save their child and have their happy ending? Or is it too little too late?The Friku finale is upon us.
Relationships: Frieza/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Frieza Visiting (Goku) Earth [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301729
Comments: 69
Kudos: 65





	1. Dawn Of The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever, I know, I'm sorry. You guys know how much I like to work and rework and delete and startiver to try to make these things perfect for all of you. It doesnt help when I also really want to do some angst to please myself, but I hold off because I dont know how you all would feel about it.. Anyway, life also got in the way, I get sick easily. So I'm sorry for that too. But its finally here! Well, at least part one of it is here. Lord only knows when I will get part 2 of this up. But we are at our final countdown guys.

8 weeks. That was how long it had been since the conception of their child. The doctor had said that it would take somewhere between 8 and 12 weeks for the egg to be laid. Meaning that it would be happening anytime now, which left Frieza extremely on edge. 

The fact that his physicians had stressed how important it was to maintain regular non taxing exercise, while also making sure to take it easy was annoying enough on its own, especially since he had been confined to bed rest for the past week. But the anticipation was killing him! 

Why couldn't this just be over already? He just wanted to hurry up and have their child already. The sooner the egg was laid, the sooner it could hatch, and the sooner it hatched, the sooner he could see and hold his child. 

With a sigh, the mighty emperor shook his head and pushed himself up to sit back against the headboard of his bed. His men had been fussing over him for the past week and a half, and it was really beginning to grate on his nerves. 

They wouldn't let him do any work at all, even from his bed, they just insisted that everything was under control and that all he needed to do was focus on giving them a healthy successor to his throne. And whenever he tried to sneak in some work on something simple like documents that needed his approval to move forward with sales, he was always found out and paid a visit from his nanny and her relentless teasing.

She often taunted him and told him that all that anger wasn't good for the baby and that he should try and smile more often, which only served to sour his mood and expression more. Of course, his subordinates weren't the only ones who paid him visits. Goku came by daily as well to anno- er, check on him. 

The Saiyan would pop in and chat the lizard's non existent ear off for a while, then he would ask if he had laid the egg yet so they could spar. Every single one of those visits ended once Frieza told his husband that no he had not had their child yet, and thus could not fight him. The man always gave him the same pouty look and disappointed reply of "Oh. Okay. Well, see ya later." before he disappeared again.

If Frieza did not know the man as well as he did, he would be offended at how little the simian seemed to care. But Goku was never the most nurturing of people and that worked out just fine in most cases, especially since Frieza himself wasn't exactly in the running for the most caring guy ever either. 

Besides, Frieza did  _ not _ like being coddled and fussed over anyway, he was far too tough to be babied. So he was perfectly fine with Goku's seeming indifference to his situation. But that didn't mean there weren't times where his hormones shifted and made him feel like crying at his mate's lack of concern. 

Sometimes when Berryblue came to check on him and tease him, she would find him curled up in a ball on his bed, whimpering and weeping about how Goku didn't really love him. Those were the times where the smaller being would silently and swiftly glide over to his side to rub his back while humming the lullaby she used to sing for him as a child. 

Other times the woman would happen to make her rounds and stumble upon the two in the middle of their little visit. She would then demand that the Saiyan take the tyrant home with him for a few hours to get some fresh air. Those times always ended with Frieza attempting to refute her order, only to give in with a pout and crossed arms, while his husband lifted him against his broad chest. 

This happened to be one of those times. 

The mighty emperor found himself begrudgingly perched in his arm chair at the Son household, a slightly larger kitten resting in his lap while Goten fussed over the feline once again choosing the emperor over him until his older brother called him away. Don't misunderstand though, he didn't  _ hate  _ being there or anything. 

Quite the contrary actually, if Frieza were being honest, he would admit that this was actually much preferred to being sequestered in his room all the time. At least here he could get some work done, not much, but he could at least sign a few forms. No, the problem wasn't that he didn't enjoy being at Goku's place, the problem was that he  _ did _ enjoy it. Almost too much in fact. 

The second he had even the smallest margin of time alone with his mate, he felt a nigh overwhelming urge to scent him. To rub himself all over the Saiyan so that everyone, including himself, had absolutely no room for doubt as to whom the monkey belonged to. It had taken the emperor quite a few attempts to get the feeling under control. The first few times he even had to stop himself from marking the man's second son. 

His pregnancy certainly brought with it many new feelings and desires. None of which were acceptable to someone of the lizard's class or standards. It made being a productive business man near impossible, as even if he had the freedom from his ever watchful subordinates to sign some paperwork that he kept hidden under his bed, his own damn body wouldn't let him. 

All he wanted to do was be with Goku and get the man's attention solely focused on him. He had to stop himself from running to the Saiyan and throwing himself at the ape multiple times as he passed by his chair. 

Of course, he himself was not the only obstacle preventing his work from getting done. When he wasn't holding himself back from acting like some depraved, lovesick animal, he was dealing with external enemies, meaning one of the other inhabitants of the home. 

One would think the biggest offenders would be Goku or Goten, but the little ball of fur was just as bad. It was fine if the smaller being simply wanted to sleep on his lap, but sometimes the creature would cry to him incessantly, or paw at him, or jump up on him and get in his face, and while it was cute for a while, the novelty of it had quickly worn off after the first 3 days. Meaning, it had become annoying. 

Goten had gone on record saying that the way the feline prodded, at him so insistent and urgent, had never happened to him before. He'd said it was common for the kitten to try the occasional paw at the leg, or meow at him when he wanted pets or food, but never to this degree. All in all, the boy had chalked it up to Frieza being the feline's favorite, and thus the anomalous behavior. 

Of course hearing that explanation, Frieza couldn't help but smirk out of vanity and pride every time the boy remarked as much, in fact it was the only reason he still tolerated the kitten's behavior. But as the kitten stood and began butting his head against the tyrant's stomach once again, it caused the tailed being to release a growl like sigh of frustration, thankfully drawing the attention of a certain scholar.

Unlike all the other times that Yuki had acted up, this time Gohan was there to witness the white furball's actions. And the young man did not like what he saw, if his concerned gaze was any indicator that is.

The emperor raised what would have been an eyebrow if he had any hair, and the scholarly lad instantly explained himself.

"If Yuki is acting so desperate, there has to be a reason. Animals can sense things you know? Things that we can't. Maybe you should check in with your doctor, you know, just in case something is wrong. You said you are due to have it anytime now right? Maybe that is all it is and I am just being paranoid, but it is always better to be safe rather than sorry."

The proud tyrant scoffed and attempted to brush the man off by waving a hand at him flippantly. 

"Oh please, there is nothing wrong. This feline is just being ridiculously clingy, that is all. I am quite capable of carrying a child, I am perfectly strong and healthy, so there is no need for such concerns." Explained the royal, assuming that would be the end of the discussion.

But to his surprise, the man only shook his head and stated his case more insistently than before, his eyes shone with fear as he gripped the lizard's shoulder firmly. 

"Please Frieza, I know I'm not the best fighter out there, but I do still have good instincts, and right now my instincts are screaming to me to not let this go! Just, have your doctor check, okay? Please?"

Frieza blinked owlishly for a moment, shocked at how desperate the man seemed as he begged for him to listen, before he sighed and batted the hand off his shoulder in defeat.

"Oh very well Gohan. I will humor you and consult my physician. But do not be surprised when you find out your worries were completely off base." Spoke the emperor as he lifted the cat from his lap and handed it off to the bespectacled male. 

The sheer relief that swept over the man's form caused the monarch to frown. A simple feline acting needy should not inspire such levels of stress and worry in a person. But he had to admit, seeing Gohan so worked up certainly had him feeling a bit on edge as well.

"Well, if I am to consult my physician, then I will be requiring the aid of your father to get me there. So if you would be so kind as to go get him for me, it would be much appreciated."

The young man nodded vigorously as he called out a quick "Sure thing!" and ran off toward the kitchen. Within a minute, the man was back with his father in tow sporting a confused look as his oldest son dragged him forward, which did not make the emperor feel any less worried. 

On the contrary, his stomach felt like it was currently being twisted into knots. Thankfully, after a swift relay of information to Goku, the two were on their way without delay. 

This surprised the lizard as well, as he had expected Goku to protest, to take his side and tell his son he was worrying over nothing. Perhaps it was the rushed and serious tone Gohan had used, or the stern frown he had on his face, but either way Goku had crafted a serious face of his own as he latched a hand onto his husband's shoulder and teleported them to the spacecraft in seconds. 

Upon their arrival, the two strode quickly, yet calmly, down the winding corridors of Frieza's ship in a tense silence. The only words spoken were those to the doctors in the med bay by Frieza himself once he made his entrance. The men and women in the room immediately dropped what they were doing to fuss over him and attempt to assuage their leader's worries. 

Goku hung quietly by the door, leaning against the frame as he kept his eyes glued to the tyrant. He watched as the smaller male was led to the cold metal examination table and surrounded by a handful of medical professionals all either asking him questions, or performing tests of some kind. 

The Saiyan had no doubt that Frieza was only attempting to feign a calm visage, he knew that if he really were certain that everything was alright, that he wouldn't be putting up with all this. If he were sure the baby was fine, he would be snapping at the doctors for their barrage of queries, or for daring to make eye contact with him and behave as though they were of the same status as him by not ducking their heads when addressing him. 

And while he still didn't entirely understand what all the fuss was about, he did understand that whatever it was, it had to be big and it couldn't be good if it had Frieza and all his guys in such a tizzy. So, while he may not have known what it was that was threatening everyone so much, and while he may have preferred to be home or training with Whis, he remained silent and kept his vigil.

It wasn't long before all the tests were concluded and they were all left waiting for the results. They were told it would only take 10 minutes or so, but those minutes felt like hours. Those 10 minutes were the longest minutes of Frieza's life. Even longer than those 5 fated minutes back on Namek all those years ago. 

When those 10 minutes were finally up and they had their results that the couple had been eagerly waiting for, the emperor found himself wishing that they didn't. The head doctor clutched the papers tightly in his clawed hands and paced up to Frieza carefully to inform him of their findings. The serious look on his face, the pity in his eyes, the sweat on his brow. They were all indicators, signals as to what the answer was, and they all had Frieza's anxiety levels fly from 40 to 100. 

"We have the results my lord, and I do not wish to alarm you, but they are not good."

The emperor felt his breath catch in his throat, it felt as if someone were squeezing his neck to prevent him from both speaking and drawing in anymore air. His eyes shot wide at the feeling as his panic levels shot through the roof. He couldn't find it in himself to say anything, so he simply nodded for the man to continue. All the while his mind raced from one thought to another. 

Was he too weak after all? Could it be that his body was simply not capable of housing and growing a child? Was this all his fault? Was his child going to die before it even had the chance to truly be alive? Would this have happened if he had just taken the damn pregnancy stimulating elixir? Was this somehow the drug's fault? If that was the case, why did it not harm Goku? Was this his fault for begging Goku to fuck him and have a baby with him?  _ Was this all his fault?! _

"Your baby is in a critical state. The egg has received some fairly heavy damage which has caused it to cave in on itself somewhat, and the spot that has been dented in happens to be right where the head should be. Meaning the child likely felt the blow of whatever caused this dent on its still soft and developing skull. This is most likely why you have yet to lay the egg. Your body may be naturally trying to fix the damage itself by providing the egg with a longer incubation period and extra nutrients, but it is not going to be enough to save it I'm afraid. If this child is going to have any hope of survival, we will have to begin preparations immediately for an emergency surgical procedure to remove the egg so that we can treat it, and even then the odds are stacked against us, I fear it may not be enough. It may simply be in our interest to abort the baby now to save us all the pain and time. Of course, should you choose to go through with this pregnancy and see it through, we will do all we can and put in our best efforts sir! But either way, the egg must come out now, it is not doing your body any favors by forcing your system to work twice as hard in an attempt to take care of the baby as well as replenish your own necessary nutrients. So my lord, what would you have us do?"

The panic that tore through the mighty monarch's frame suddenly froze over into a cold and foreboding sense of dread. A feeling that was brought upon by a single fact, a realization of what could be the root cause in all of this mess. Slowly, almost hesitantly, the emperor found his voice and softly questioned his doctor.

"You said that the egg has been damaged from the outside during the child's development, yes? Most likely from a blow of some sort, say a kick perhaps. Wo-would you be able to venture a guess as to when this damage may have been sustained?" 

The doctor seemed to kill the question over in his brain for a moment before letting out a contemplative noise. 

"If I had to estimate when I thought it occurred, I would most likely say it happened maybe around 2 weeks ago? It couldn't have happened during the past week and a half, as we have had you on bed rest here the entire time." Untrue, Berryblue had practically thrown him to the wolves by forcing Goku to abscond with him a few rimes, but that wasn't important. 

"And you had your last check up right when you hit your 6th week, so it couldn't have happened before that. So it had to be sometime after your 6 week check up, but before week and a half of bed rest. If I may, my lord, why do you ask? Do you have an idea as to what might have caused this dilemma?"

He did. Oh god he did. How could he have been so stupid?! Goten! It was Goten! He had received a fairly hefty kick from the lad and had completely forgotten to check in with his physician after the incident had concluded! He shouldn't have just brushed it off. 

Just because he was strong, just because Goku wasn't there at the time, just because Goten was a young boy, that did not mean it was okay!! Yet he had dismissed it, simply took a hot bath and relaxed, assuming that he was strong enough that a kick like that wouldn't have even reached the egg inside him. 

Of course, he still meant to have Goku take him back to his ship and speak with his doctor, and he should have made sure he remembered to do so! But he had gotten so caught up with his mate and their damn banter that always caused this electric tension that could only be relieved by fighting, that by the time he was returned to his ship, the incident had completely been forgotten and likewise the check in with his doctor had slipped his mind as well.

Suddenly, the little leader felt numb, nothing around him seemed to exist, it all felt like a dream. A bad dream. A  **_nightmare_ ** . 

Who was to blame for this? Was it Goku for distracting him with his damn adorable cheeky teasing? Was it Goten for kicking him? Was it that cursed angel and his god for snatching Goku away like that and leaving him alone with the boy? Was that brat they call the omni king for causing the angel to come steal Goku away? Or was it all still his own fault? 

Who should he blame? Who should he hate with every fiber of his being? Who was the one who was going to pay for all this turmoil?! Who was it that was going to accept his wrath whether they liked it or not?! Somebody had to be at fault for all this, and that person was going face every single bit of power that Frieza had at his disposal, be it his army, himself, or even Goku. 

But, if it was Goku who was to blame, could he really fault him? He hadn't known what happened while he was gone, he had just been trying to make up for lost time in the only way he knew how to entertain his lover. He had never meant for this to happen, and he certainly couldn't have helped the fact that the God of Destruction's attendant abducted him. He'll, Goku had never even wanted this child to begin with! He only obliged Frieza's selfishness out of the goodness of his heart. 

Similarly, Goten couldn't truly be blamed either. The boy was still young and inexperienced, he hadn't had many chances to fight in real battles against strong opponents, or even spar with many people who were stronger than him. It had been a complete accident that he happened to hit the emperor in the one place that it would cause true damage. The child hadn't even been aiming for his abdomen on purpose. These kinds of things just happen when one gets into the heat of battle, even if they were only having a simple spar, instincts still lick in and accidents still happen. Frieza knew that, and he should have also known that 2 weeks in the past. He was the adult, he called the shots, and he should have known better than to engage a half Saiyan in a spar, he knew what they were like in battle, he knew of half breeds emotions, he knew the dangers and decided to ignore them. 

So if it wasn't Goku, and it wasn't Goten, then it had to be either him, or those damned deities. Had they any clue that he was pregnant And needed his partner with him when they whisked him away for their own purposes? Beerus had a damn seer didn't he? Should that not mean that he should have known the omni king would stop by? Yes, he could blame Beerus for this easily, and his angel could be lumped in with him no problem, it was no skin off his back. He hated them both already for their cockiness. He hated that they had any kind of power over him. And they knew it too, and exploited it whenever the chance arose. The same could be said about those blasted children in charge of them. They also held power over him and he detested them not only for that fact, but also due to their personality. How could anything so childish possibly rule?!

But were they truly to blame for this? Or did he simply have to face the facts and stop running from them. Was it time for him to finally own up to his mistakes instead of casting blame onto others? Was it finally time that he admitted something was his fault and that he had done something wrong? That this all could have been avoided if he had just made better choices. That he had so many different situations where if he had just done something differently once, then everything would be fine right now. That it was just one wrong choice too many on his part that had caused this whole mess. That it was his fucking fault this was happening!

**That it was his fault and his alone that his unborn baby was going to die.**

He didn't know how long he stood there for having his internal meltdown. He didn't know how long it took for him to whimper out that he wanted them to save his baby no matter what. He couldn't tell when it was that he finally broke down and began screaming with tears running down his face as he begged for them to do all they could. 

He was sure they were all surprised that he didn't threaten them, that he didn't say he would kill them if they dared to let his child die, but he was unable to register any of it or feel any satisfaction from it. He couldn't, if his child died, it would be his fault, and he doubted that killing his best medical staff would do anything to soothe the pain of loss that he would feel if the worst occurred.

His staff moved quickly to ready everything they would need if they were going to do this, operating almost immediately and removing the egg from his body. The team had an incubator set up within record time as they hooked up a secondary machine to monitor the vitals of the infant inside the delicate casing. 

The second that the tyrant laid eyes on the egg housing his baby, they zeroed in on the caved in section of it. He saw how dented it looked, like a Saiyan pod that had endured a very rough landing, or perhaps a very heated blow from its pilot throwing a fit. It was a miracle the egg hadn't simply shattered from the kick. 

Yet, all the same, he couldn't manage to feel relieved or grateful for that small fortune, all he could feel was emptiness as tears cascaded down his cheeks. His hands clutched the sides of his head desperately, he was completely and utterly lost. He didn't know what to think, or feel, or DO. 

His heart felt as if it were nonexistent, as if all the time spent with Goku experiencing love and happiness and softness and all kinds of positive emotions meant nothing now. It was as if his child WAS his heart, and if he died then as would Frieza's heart right along with him.

That couldn't happen, that just couldn't be allowed to happen! Not now! Not when he was finally happy for once in his life! Why did everything in his life have to be so damn complicated! He somewhat missed the days when he was born simply to kill and rule the universe. This was all just too difficult for him to deal with. 

What should he do? What could he do?! Why wouldn't anyone tell him what he had to do?!?

He never noticed when his breath shifted from panting to full on hyperventilating, he scarcely even registered the sound of someone screaming. Who was screaming anyway? If anything he was the one who felt like screaming. His head felt like it was splitting in two. His baby was on the verge of death. If anyone had the right to scream, it was him. 

Speaking of his baby, the egg was completely surrounded by doctors who all held some kind of strange looking equipment. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that these instruments were most likely things needed to help his child, and that the physicians meant the unborn baby no harm anymore as it was no longer threatening his own life. 

But after hearing them ask about terminating the baby, he couldn't get the thought out of his head that he needed to push himself to protect his offspring, no matter how awful he felt, he had to keep his child safe. Even though awful felt like an understatement. He could hardly find his balance, his vision was blurring, the entire room seemed to spin around him. And yet, despite his condition, he pushed himself to his feet and made his way toward the doctors. 

"We….work...him...here...in...way...get...out...of...we'll...our...best...baby...Sir Goku."

Goku? Who was that speaking? What were they saying? Something about Goku, but why would someone be talking about...GOKU! Goku was here!

Suddenly, a strong and familiar pair of arms encircled the tyrant, gently yet firmly, pulling him back away from the doctors and into a broad and muscular chest. 

These arms, this chest, they were so familiar to him, and so calming. Why did he feel so safe in these arms? Like he could just let go and everything would be alright because he knew the person with these arms would make it all okay. 

He could hear a similarly familiar voice speak to him in a hushed tone. He couldn't understand what the voice was saying, but he wasn't trying too hard to figure it out either. All he was focused on was the sight of his egg being swarmed by armed enemies. 

He wanted to rush forward and kill them all, he wanted to fight! He could feel his body straining in vain as it tried to pull away from the arms holding him back and attack the foes, but his vessel just couldn't find the strength to accomplish its goal. Damn these arms and their comforting and disarming hold! Didn't they know who he was and what he had to do? 

He felt a hand brush against his abdomen over the sutures on his belly with a feather light touch, causing his whole body to shiver. Whoever this person was, they must be someone very close to him to be able to touch him like that. His body seemed to know who it was, even if his clouded mind didn't. 

"That's enough now Frieza. Let go. It's okay."

That voice...those arms...this chest...Goku GOKU! It was Goku! He would take care of everything! He would stop those bastards from harming their baby. He would protect Frieza, their child and make everything okay! He felt his body sag with relief as the thoughts flew through his mind. He could rest, it would all be fine, his mate was here to make everything better. 

"Goku, our baby...They have..our baby…"

He spoke slowly, as his eyes began to fall shut, yet not every taking them off the scene before him. His head burrowed slightly into the man's bicep, as Goku shifted the lizard in his arms to have the smaller male face him, attempting to block his view of the egg.

"I know, I know they do. But it's okay, you don't have to worry about it. They're helping, not hurting it."

"Helping...but they have...weapons..are you sure they're not...hurting?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"...Good...Goku..I feel..unwell."

The arms around the emperor tightened for a moment, squeezing him lightly as if to say 'I'm sorry.' or 'I know.'

"Don't worry, I've got you. It's okay to let go now. You must be exhausted after carrying that thing around for so long, and they cut you open too, I'm sure your body could really use some rest Frieza."

Rest. Rest sounded nice. And Goku was here, so he knew he was safe. But their baby...no, he couldn't just...let go. But Goku would protect their baby, so it was okay to close his eyes for just a minute, right? But if he closed his eyes and something happened, would he even have the strength to open them again? What if Goku needed his help? What if there were too many for him to handle alone? 

"But...our baby-"

"Will be fine. Every single one of your doctors are busy working on it right now. They're gonna save it, so you should focus on saving yourself. You're runnin' yourself into the ground Frieza, that won't do us any good unless you're trying to kill yourself. You don't want that, so you? To die again and end up in Hell surrounded by teddies and pixies and flowers."

The emperor was silent for a moment, and Goku was unsure if it was the kind of silence that meant he was contemplating his partners words, or if he simply hadn't been listening to him. So, he tried a different tactic, one that he knew would be sure to get the ruler's attention.

"You don't wanna die and leave me all alone to take care of our kid, do ya Frieza?"

Instantly, he could feel the slimmer built body pressed against his own flinch and go still as a rock. A soft gasp followed shortly after and let Goku know it was safe to continue.

"You may like to be a villain and do all kinds of evil things, but abandoning your husband and son ain't one of 'em. I know how much you wanted this kid, and I know how much it means to you. You're not dumb Frieza, you're stubborn and proud, but I know you know when I'm right and when it's time to throw in the towel."

The Saiyan pulled away from the leader, holding onto his shoulders and keeping him at arm's length, before reaching out one hand to gently grasp his lover's chin and turn his head to look him in the eye. 

"Go to sleep Frieza. This can wait until later when you're fully rested. You staying up isn't gonna make any difference. There is nothing you can do for it now but take care of yourself and let the doctors work. Trust me."

Trust him. Trust the man who had bested him in combat and beaten him to the brink of death more than one time before. Trust the man whom he had hated with every fiber of his being, the one that he would have given anything to kill. Trust the man that he couldn't help but fall in love with. The man that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Trust the man that he had allowed to sleep with him in every sense of the word. Trust the man who was the father of his child.

_ I do.  _

The Ice-jin's lips parted as if to answer, only for his eyes to slide shut resolutely as his body slumped forward, collapsing into the taller male's arms heavily. The Saiyan only gave a rueful smile as he lifted the lizard against his chest and began the walk toward the tyrant's bedroom at a careful and slow pace. 

______________________________

He had no idea how long it took to carry the unconscious emperor back to his room, but eventually he made it and he was to carefully deposit the Lord onto his bed before dropping himself down on the bed to sit beside him. The Saiyan had no clue what he was supposed to do now. He had promised Frieza that everything would be okay, but he had no idea if it really would be or not. 

Sure, Goku was always the optimistic and blind faith kind of guy, but Frieza wasn't. And while Goku could see himself handling either result just fine, he knew Frieza wouldn't. If that kid died before it even had a chance to live, Goku would be sad, but he would move on. Frieza on the other hand, he needed this child to survive. If that kid died now, he wasn't sure Frieza would be able to take that. 

All that time and all those good moments they shared, they could all disappear in a flash if their child passed away. Any hope of Frieza mellowing out and would be out the window. He would either return to his life of full on tyranny and either leave or kill Goku in order to distance himself emotionally once more so that he could not be hurt again. Or he would go numb. Both of which were terrible options. 

Should he summon Shenron? The Dragon couldn't bring back those who had died of natural causes, but the kid wasn't dead yet. Was this even a natural cause? The doctor said some kind of blow did this, did that mean that if the kid did die it would count as someone else having killed the child? 

But if he were to summon Shenron, that would mean he would have to leave and gather all the Dragon balls, and that would mean leaving Frieza alone. Sure he was asleep now, but that could change at any minute, and if he woke up alone who knows what could happen. He could end up harming himself, or the doctors, or anyone. He needed to be watched.

Perhaps he should go find Frieza's Nanny? She would know better than anyone else what to do, right? Besides, if Frieza came to feeling all emotional and vulnerable, surely the proud ruler wouldn't want Goku of all people seeing him in such a state. 

But that's not right, is it? He is married to that proud tyrant and has seen him plenty of times lately where he is not acting like his usual haughty self. Not to mention nearly every single one of those times, the lizard has WANTED him there. He seemed to openly seek comfort from the Saiyan and got even more emotional when he wasn't able to have his mate close by. 

Even when Goku didn't do anything, his mere presence seemed to have a rather calming effect on man. Which was quite lucky, since the emperor had been having many meltdowns as of late, and Goku often found himself unsure of what he was supposed to do and even more unsure of what to say. Sometimes he messed up so bad that the leader's mood only got worse. 

Those were the times where Goku found it only helped to simply shut his mouth and be there for the tyrant. So could he really leave Frieza now when he needed him most? Even if it was to try and help him? He didn't want to leave him hanging, the poor guy had already suffered enough, and besides he didn't like the idea of him enduring such agony again, especially because of him.

Frieza had put up with enough in his life. He had done plenty of things wrong, sure. But he had already been through Hell and back, literally. And if it were up to Goku, the monarch wouldn't have to go through anything like this ever again, not if Goku could help it anyway. He wouldn't let anything happen to him or the kid, ever, because...becaude he really didn't like seeing him bear this kind of pain.

It hurt him to see Frieza suffer like this. It was one thing for Frieza to get beaten within an inch of his life. That kind of pain was something that both men were accustomed to. But this, was different. So, so different. It felt like he was being shot through the chest, having to see his pained face covered in tears, it was worse than the pain he felt when he was plagued by the heart virus that nearly cost him his life. 

Why? Why did it hurt him so much to see Frieza in such pain? It was because he really cared about the evil little emperor, he knew that. He loved him, just like how he loved all his other friends, except also not. It was different than how he loves the others, that's why he married him. Deeper, more intense, a burning kind of love. 

He..He  _ loved _ Frieza, he was in love with him. This was what it truly meant to be  _ in _ love with someone. To feel pain when they are in pain. To be upset when they are upset. To be willing to do anything for that one person. That's what this was, that's why he couldn't leave him, now or ever. They were partners, for better or worse. They had a an obligation to each other. 

If Frieza ever did anything wrong, Goku would be the one to deal with it. If Frieza ever couldn't protect himself, then Goku would protect him. And even if Frieza didn't say it, Goku knew that he would do the same for him. 

The soft sound of a whimper pulled the Saiyan from his thoughts and drew his eyes to the sleeping form of his husband. His face was pulled into a pinched expression, as if he were still being tortured by the demons of this whole debacle even in his dreams. With a sigh, Goku rose to his feet and padded over to rest his hand on his partner's cheek. 

"It's okay Frieza. I'm still here, if that's what you're worried about, and I'm not goin' anywhere."

He had hoped this would ease his lover's worries and smooth out his features, but it only served to deepen his scowl and crease his brow further. The Saiyan let out another sigh as he removed his hand and collapsed back down beside the emperor on the king sized bed. What was he supposed to do other than be there for him? How could he help Frieza?

Eventually, he settled on simply waiting by his side as he slept. He would just have to figure out the rest as he went along, once his slumbering significant other awoke anyway. So that is what he did, he sat patiently (impatiently) and waited for the Lord to wake up. 

He had no idea how long he waited, but it felt like ages before he finally heard a familiar groan and saw a pair of ruby eyes staring at him blearily. He blinked a few times as if to make sense of what he was seeing and what was happening, before a look of recognition crossed his features and he glared at the floor. Meaning that he was going right back to stewing over the past day's events, and that it was up to Goku to force a smile and try to distract him.

"Morning sunshine, how ya feelin'?" 

The cheeky tone combined with the teasing nickname instantly brought the emperor's glare upon him and away from the floor. It took him a moment of glaring at his taller husband, before Frieza sighed and allowed his piercing gaze to lose some of its intensity. 

"Better. I am still quite worn out, and my body remains a tad sore. However, I finally feel as though I am at least somewhat in control of myself again. My head is clearer than before, and no longer seems to be overrun with all sorts of hormones and emotions that I am certain had me acting rather irrationally earlier."

The Saiyan's lips smirked up in a fond and knowing smirk, as he lifted his legs up onto the bed and turned to fully face his mate. 

"Just earlier? You've been acting irrationally since a little while after we got married."

Just like that, the glare was back in full force, which had the black haired male chuckling lightly at the look. In any other situation, he would have jabbed him again in an attempt to provoke the lizard into starting a fight, but this was neither the place nor the time. He could already tell that the glare, while just as intense and warning as usual, lacked the actual punch to it. 

Frieza's glares usually held a certain threat, or a promise, in them. The kind that if you did not retract your former words or at least cease whatever you are doing to upset him, you would quickly find yourself on the receiving end of a Death Beam. This one did not have anything like that. This deduction was only further backed up when the emperor let out another withering sigh. 

"Yes, due to my heat and the pregnancy altering the levels of my hormones and intensifying all of my emotions, I'm sure I have been behaving quite out of character for a while. Believe me, I absolutely loathed every second of it." 

The shorter male crossed his arms as he turned his head away from Goku to level a pout at the wall his bed was pressed up against. No doubt if Frieza had been in control of himself before, then he never would have worn his heart on his sleeve the way he had. 

After a moment of tense silence, Frieza took a deep breath and turned back to face his lover. He gave the man a serious look, then dropped his gaze to the sheets below them. 

"But...if I am being perfectly honest...I would rather behave erratically and have both you and our child with me and healthy, than act like myself and be all alone again. I would pay any price to ensure that. I-I…"

His voice faltered, sounding as if he were on the verge of tears and he was doing his damndest to hold them back. When he finally looked up at Goku again, his teeth were dug into his lower lip so hard that he could see a bead of purple blood begin to well up. Likewise, he could see not yet shed tears residing in the corners of the Lord's eyes. 

The Saiyan felt like Frieza had just decked him in the gut just with that one look. 

"I don't want him to die Goku."

Once again, he was left not knowing what to do. How was somebody supposed to respond to something like that? So, he just acted on instinct and placed a hand on the smooth purple shoulder in front of him.

"I know. Me neither."

Apparently Frieza was still just as lost in this whole thing as he was, as he gave a hopeless glance and whispered a "So what do we do?"

"I dunno. Trust me Frieza, I wouldn't let anything happen to either of you if I could help it. But I'm just as clueless as you are in all this. There's no one to fight, no bad guys to stop, and I don't even know if this is something Shenron can help with. This is all way out of my league. I think all we really can do now is trust your guys to take care of things. Us gettin' all worked up ain't gonna do good. So, we should just try and relax. Especially you, don't wanna pull your stitches or anything."

"He is quite right my lord, the last thing those poor physicians need right now is to deal with you throwing a fit."

Both men snapped their heads to look at the door that Goku had left open, and were greeted by the sight of Berryblue holding a wine bottle in one hand and a glass and box of painkillers in the other. 

"One of the med bay staff members gave me a call and told me that your dashing young partner here had to whisk you away before you could reduce any of them to lifeless corpses for attempting to work on the critical state of your child. So, I took it upon myself to grab a few things I thought you might need in order to put you in a more civil mood."

The tiny woman made her way over to hand off the items to her boss who gratefully accepted them, immediately pouring himself a glass and downing a couple if pills. 

"Ah, yes, thank you Berryblue. You truly do always know just what I need."

"Of course my lord. What kind of nanny would I be if I didn't know you by now? Speaking of knowing you, your Saiyan certainly has you all figured as well. I would say he has done a fine job handling you up until now, he seems to know what you need even better than you do my lord, and he is also correct about the situation at hand. The only thing you can do is let the professionals work, and make sure they have the best possible tools as well as space to work with. It may be for the best that you go back home with your Saiyan tonight and return in the morning. Meanwhile, I believe returning the ship to base would be a good idea as well. That would ensure we have access to any and all supplies that may be needed in saving your heir."

The reptile snarled at the woman's words, he knew both she and Goku were right, he would only get in the way if he stayed, and that would not help anyone. It wouldn't even be that bad if he did leave with Goku, if he took his Scouter with him, then Berryblue could just give him a call if anything changed or if he was needed back aboard the ship and he and Goku could return in a matter of minutes. 

"Oh very well, I suppose I shall listen to your advice. However, I will be bringing my Scouter with me, and I expect to be updated on the situation and called back if I am needed for anything. Do I make myself clear Berryblue?"

"Crystal my lord." She said with a smirk.

As the lizard went about finding and affixing his Scouter to his face, Goku stood and held up a fist to the old woman. She only smirked at him as he continued to wait for her to return the gesture. After a moment, he gave up and just smiled saluted the blue being.

"Thanks for everything Blueberry!" 

The woman nodded and gave a half hearted wave, as Frieza came to stand by Goku's side, Scouter newly attached to his face and his pills and wine bottle still in hand. Frieza gave her a nod in return as Goku lifted his fingers to his forehead and placed a hand on the emperor's shoulder. In seconds they were gone, leaving Berryblue to tend to matters alone. 

A woman's work is just never done. 

________________________________________________

As soon as the two men touched down at their home, Gohan rushed forward to ask for the story, saying they had been gone for nearly an entire day and he had been worried sick. He asked if they were okay, and if the baby was alright, which prompted Goku to hold up his hand and shake his head. 

Gohan seemed to understand immediately as his face shifted from panicked worry, to sympathy, and then to grave acceptance. He placed both hands on Frieza's shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes as he spoke.

"No matter how hard it may seem for you to believe, this is not your fault."

Frieza himself was shocked, the young man seemed to know instantly what he needed to hear, and he didn't even know the full story. Once again, Gohan had shown how intuitive and intelligent he truly was, and Frieza found himself both grateful and overwhelmed by this fact. 

He lifted a hand of his own and allowed it to rest atop one of Gohan's for a few seconds, before using his hand to brush the halfling's off. 

"Yes. Thank you Gohan, I will try to keep that in mind."

"Good, just let me know if you need anything, I understand this must all be overwhelming right now, and I want you to know that it's okay to lean on others in times like this. It doesn't make you weak, it makes you well rounded, and me, dad and Goten are all here for you. So don't hesitate to talk to us or ask for help, okay?" 

The tyrant could feel his throat closing up a tad and simply nodded in return to the young man's words, he didn't want to get all worked up again and he definitely did not want to cry again, especially in front of Goku's kids.

So with a promise from Goku that he would explain things fully to the scholar himself in the morning, the men all headed off to bed, hoping that the next day would produce better results than the ones of the past. 

Both Frieza and Goku were exhausted, so much so that Frieza denied even putting on one of Goku's weighted tops and simply dropped himself onto his side of the mattress. Goku himself chose to only change his pants and shed his boots and shirts before throwing himself down next to Frieza. 

Within a minute, he had rolled over onto his side to face the little lizard and opened his arms, leaving a space that the monarch instantly filled with himself. The lizard slotted himself right into the open arms and nuzzled against the unclothed chest with a sigh, his tail instinctively finding one of Goku's legs and curling itself around it.

"Goodnight Frieza, I'm sorry I couldn't do much to help you today, but Gohan's right, if there is anything I can do then just let me know."

The emperor squeezed the man's leg with his tail as he nodded, his face further being buried into the Saiyan's chest from the gesture. 

What could he tell Goku to do? _Just be there. Just be_ ** _you_** _. Don't leave me. Don't_ _give up on me. Love me._ Finally he settled on simply humming in response, which drew a sigh from his partner. 

"Well anyway, sweet dreams Frieza. And uh, I love you ya know?" 

Scarlet eyes shot wide as they became glossy once more, his tail now curled around the man's leg so tight that it was definitely cutting off blood flow. 

"Goodnight Goku, if I think of anything else I will let you know, but in the meantime, just continue to do what you have already been doing. That is all I need from you for now."

The Saiyan gave a nod, as he let out a loud yawn. 

"Yeah? I think I can do that. Now get some sleep Frieza, you never know when you will be called back or what you'll have to do, but either way we'll both be needing our rest to deal with it all."

The tyrant gave another hum in response and closed his eyes, simply enjoying the warmth and familiarity of the embrace he was being held in. No matter how long they may be together, this is one of the few things that never changes and he is sure that he will never cease to enjoy it. 

This was his one safe place where nothing could get him, be it bad thoughts or another person, nothing could reach him when he was burrowed under the sheets and into Goku's chest, with his arms wrapped securely around him. This was his safe haven, and it never failed to calm him down and lure him into a deep, restful sleep. 

Similarly, the added warmth of the smaller being in his arms, always drew the Saiyan under far quicker than sleeping alone. These small things were always much more appreciated when they were there to fall back on after a bad day, and they always helped to brighten those times, even if only a little bit. 

Both men asleep, and safe in their shared bed, dreamt that night. They dreamt of each other, and of the safety of the child inside the egg. And they say that if you dream hard enough, your wishes will become a reality, but nobody knows if that is really true.

If their child dies, does that mean they did not dream of it enough? That they did not truly believe in the possibility of life and wish for it hard enough? 

For now, they could only hope and have faith in the doctors. That is all anyone can ever do, whether it is enough or not. 

  
**Chapter 1** **END**


	2. The End & Thereafter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza suffers, Goku tries to help him, but does Frieza want his help? Or would he rather pretend that he never fell in love to begin with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. This took forever. I know. I'm sorry. I always do this, I always am unsatisfied with my work and try to make it as close to perfect as possible for you all. And in turn that takes forever. But hopefully this is everything you thought it would be after I changed it and tweaked it so many times.

Hopes, dreams, wishes, even the most innocent and positive things, can sometimes be the source of the most pain. They can shift into despair, nightmares, and inflict pain to the one who has them when they are ultimately crushed. If one were to not dream, or hope, or wish for something to happen, it would hurt less when that thing turns out to not occur. 

Frieza wished he had not been so naive and foolish as to allow himself to hope. If he hadn't wished so hard to have a child, then none of this would have happened. 

Perhaps if he had not dreamed so much of the child surviving, then he would not have been so crushed when he was awoken that morning by a call from Berryblue telling him that he may wish to return to the ship, only to find out that the child had in fact not survived. The Scouter he pulled from his face and held in his hand hit the floor.

"We are so deeply sorry, my lord. We did everything we possibly could, but it was too little too late I'm afraid."

There was a sharp intake of breath, whether it was from Frieza himself or someone else, he was unsure. He could barely feel the hand on his shoulder that before gave him so much comfort and support, that used to be a grounding weight. Only it was now a weight that felt nonexistent.

"So...the kid is-"

"Yes, I am afraid he is dead sir Goku."

Dead...He was dead? Their baby boy...was dead?

"No way. Frieza, I..I'm sorry. I-"

"No."

"N-No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"I refuse to accept this result."

"Frieza, they did all they could, but if there was nothing they could do, then-"

"Then they are not the best doctors in the cosmos as I thought they were when I brought them into my employment. They are wrong and that is all there is to it. We will simply have to take him to that Bulma friend of yours instead. You said she was a doctor, yes? Perhaps she will know what to do and we can have her fix him in their place."

"Uh, I mean, we could, but if he's already dead, then I don't see how Bulma could-"

"He is not dead. He cannot possibly be dead. It was just one small kick, they are simply incorrect. They do not wish to admit that they are not capable enough at their jobs to remedy the situation."

As Frieza stormed forward, shoving aside physicians as he went on his way to retrieve the egg, his trusty nanny moved to block his path, a grim yet sympathetic look on her face.

"Move aside Berryblue. I must acquire the egg in there, so that I may bring it to that Earth woman to have it and the child inside it repaired."

"I cannot my lord."

"Move aside, now Berryblue. I do not have time for your games."

"You do not wish to go in there my Lord, trust me." 

"And you should trust me when I say I am only giving you one more chance to move before I move you myself."

"He is dead my lord! Nobody can fix him now! His body was not even fully formed! His brain was crushed entirely. He is beyond medical help. There is no life in that child. I am sorry."

"...No."

"Yes."

"No...It can't be."

"It is."

"NO!"

"My lord, it was never even alive! It was halted half way through development. I am sorry, but there was nothing more to be done for it."

The emperor didn't even feel his knees hitting the cold metal flooring of the ship. He couldn't hear anything, he couldn't see anything, he couldn't feel anything. He was numb, completely and utterly numb to everyone and everything around him. 

His baby was officially pronounced dead, and there was nothing he, his doctors, his nanny, or even Goku could do about it. It was over, it was all over. Nothing mattered anymore. Not this ship, nor his empire, or even his own life, nothing held any value now that his baby was gone.

Spiraling, he was spiraling out of control, screaming in agony as he thrashed about, clutching the sides of his head. His heart, that he didn't even believe existed before he had come to be with Goku, once again felt null and void. 

"Frieza…" 

He was falling down into the deep, shadowy abyss. He no longer cared for anyone or anything, not his crew, himself, Goku. Nobody mattered, so why should he care? 

With a shout of raw emotional torment, the emperor raised a hand and blasted holes through every single doctor's chest. 

"Frieza!"

Ignoring his husband's cry, the lizard pushed himself to his feet, eyes filled with tears, angry and pained drops of misery, as they zeroed in on the soldiers that came funneling through the door, probably concerned due to his agonizing screams. 

His fists clenched as he stalked forward, ignoring all the voices shouting out and asking silly questions about his well-being. One was more frantic than the rest, as it cried out his name and begged him to stop. But why should he? This didn't matter! Nothing mattered anymore! 

He was in pain because he had played with fire. His life was better before he dared to care. So who was the selfish bastard that dared to try to stop him from falling back on the one safe form of joy that he had left? 

Suddenly, the soldiers noticed the corpses piled upon the past pristine white floors that were now pink and began to panic. Screaming in fear and attempting to escape, how adorably futile. 

Just as he raised his hand, finger poised to shoot, a vicious smirk blossoming over his features as tears continued to stream down his cheeks, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Immediately, his head spun to glare at the owner of said hand, only to be met with a wide eyed Goku. 

The man was in clear distress, he looked terrified and concerned, panicked and desperate. For a brief second, Frieza paused, before he violently ripped his arm out of his grasp. 

"Frieza, stop, please. I'm sorry about your-no, our loss, but you can't just take it out on them, they didn't do anything!"

"Exactly! They did nothing! They were useless! They did nothing to fix the problem! They deserve this and more! Now get out of my way."

"No way! I'm sorry Frieza, I really am! But I can't just stand by and watch you murder people! You are killing your entire crew for something that isn't even their fault! Please! Just calm down and we can talk about this."

"MOVE!"

"I can't do that and you know it!"

"DAMMIT GOKU! WHY CAN YOU NOT JUST LET ME HAVE THIS?!"

"BECAUSE YOU AND I BOTH KNOW IT'S NOT RIGHT!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY OR I WILL KILL YOU TOO!" Screamed the tyrant, his entire form shaking in sorrow and barely restrained anger.

The Saiyan flinched back, both from the other man's words and his actions. It had been a while since Frieza had threatened to kill him and actually meant it. 

It was then that Frieza pinned him with such a pained and tortured glance, full of tears and swirling with so many emotions and a pleading look so desperate that Goku found himself unable to move. Thus allowing the emperor ample time to flee from the room and chase after the escaping soldiers. 

A cacophony of explosions and shrieks of death poured in through the door to med bay, all coming from the hallway that Frieza stormed down. 

Everything in Goku was imploring him to go and stop the needless bloodshed and death, but he just couldn't get his body to move. All he could think about, all he could see, was Frieza's devastated and desperate face. 

He needed help. He needed him! But he was pushing him away. Frieza wouldn't let him help! What should he do? What could he do?! 

Suddenly, he felt a small, warm hand place itself delicately on his shaking shoulder. 

It was Frieza's nanny, the woman who was always composed and in control, now appeared tiny and helpless. She was sad and scared, just like the rest of them, as she gave him a sad yet comforting smile. 

"I know my Lord is behaving quite pitifully right now, but I must implore you not to give up on him. He is only pushing you away because it hurts him to see you right now. He does not want to face the reality of the situation, and seeing you forces him to confront reality. He would rather run away and forget about both you and your child, and return to his old ways to numb the pain. But you must not allow him to drown himself like this, even if it hurts him, he needs to face you and this situation head on. He needs you now more than ever. Please, I am begging you, not on my Lord's behalf, but out of my own accord, please go and save him."

"Blueberry…"

The woman lowered herself to the floor, kneeling down and placing her hands and face on the cold tile below. 

"Please go bring him back to his senses! Even if you must beat it into him. I implore you to save my boy!"

She wasn't asking as Frieza's subordinate, or even as his nanny, she was begging the way any mother would for their son's life. 

"You can get up, you don't need to be me to stop him, I was gonna do that anyway. I just needed a minute to calm down and think of a plan. Don't worry, I'll stop him and bring him back to his senses. Then I'll be sure to drag him back to you for a good scoldin'!"

The woman raised her head and smiled gratefully at the man, who flashed a dim grin back at her and placed two fingers to his forehead and gave her a quick wave before he disappeared. 

"Good luck Son Goku."

________________

Curse that stupid Saiyan! Who did he think he was? To interfere with him like that. It was sheer lunacy! 

_ Gah! Whatever. I have much bigger things to worry about than one silly little monkey.  _ He thought, as he shook his head and killed the last runaway soldier with a death beam to the forehead. 

_ I will simply ignore him for now and focus on expanding my claim on the universe. Even if it holds no value, it is something to do, something familiar and safe. Yes. If I just go back to how things used to be, then everything will be okay. I am simply stressed, that is it, I will find the value in ruling once more, as soon as I blow off some steam. And what better way to blow off steam than by blowing up a few measly planets? _

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this was a bad idea, Beerus was currently awake, and he would not take kindly to Frieza randomly destroying planets without his blessing. But he didn't care. Either he would blow off steam and return full force to his conquest, or he would be destroyed by Beerus for trying. 

Besides, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. Hearing the screams of pain and suffering from others around him, was like a calming lullaby to him. If he had to choose to either suffer himself, or make others suffer, he would choose to make others suffer any day of the week.

Their pain brought him comfort and joy in his darkest times. Seeing them pathetically try to plead for their miserable lives, or attempt to flee from him with no hope of success, it was hilarious! It allowed him to forget about all his sorrows and focus on the simple things that could save him. 

With a predatory grin, he blew a large hole in one of the ship's walls and leapt out into the cold vacuum of space, flying off on his own to find and destroy any planets he could come across.

He had no clue how long he had flown for, nor did he know how many planets he blew up along the way in the very same way that he had Vegeta. It felt like hours as he came across planet after planet, all being carelessly and casually destroyed with a single flick of his index finger. 

It helped, for a while, but eventually with each newly created cluster of rocky debris, he little by little shifted in his feelings and thoughts. No longer did it help to alleviate his woes by ending entire races and civilizations. 

His balance of 80% sadness and 20% anger, began to tip in favor of his violent side the more he went on. Normally, his anger would drive him to fight and kill more, it would give him a surge of energy and strength. Hell, the emperor usually had plenty of stamina, but this emotional tug of war was seriously draining him. 

He couldn't have destroyed more than 30 planets, meaning he should still have a vast ocean of energy, and yet he could feel his actions becoming sluggish, his body slowing down in favor of supplying what was left to his racing mind.

_ This is all because of my damn emotions! That tears it! I truly would have been far better off if I had not allowed myself to feel after all! If I had not bonded with that Saiyan, IF I HAD NEVER LET MYSELF FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT SAIYAN, if I had not come to tolerate his family, if I had not attempted to create a family of my own with him, none of this would have happened and I would not be in such a pitiful state right now! I already decided that forgetting about the past and looking toward the future is my only option, so perhaps I should seek a way to rid myself of these memories and make it official. If I cannot recall how I felt so deeply for the simian, then I will not have to live with this pain. It just hurts too damn much!  _

The diminutive dictator shook his head rapidly, trying to work up the nerve to pull himself together, a finger pointed above his head, holding a small orb of energy to be sent at the small pink planet before him. He vaguely heard shouting behind him, but paid It no mind. It was then that he felt a hand catch his own and once again saw that same Saiyan standing in his way, or more accurately floating in his way. 

The man was calling out to him, once again begging him to stop and talk with him. But, as Frieza had already sworn to ignore the man, he neglected to answer and only continued to stare at the planet behind the ape and charge up his ball of death. 

Noticing this, the simian squeezed his hand almost painfully hard, forcing his attention on himself as the lizard-like male let out a pained grunt and finally acknowledged his partner with a glare.

"Frieza, you have to stop. Come on, I know it hurts to admit that this is real and talk about it, but we can get through this! Together! Just give me a chance to help you! Killing people won't make you happy! It won't take away the pain!"

Ripping his hand from the other male's grasp, he threw himself a few feet back, putting a safe distance between them. 

"How would you know, you've never killed for sport! You would have no way of knowing the joy that it could bring!"

"Because that's not who you are anymore Frieza! Even though you kept conquering planets the whole time we've been together, you didn't kill anyone you didn't have to! And you mostly left that to your men! So stop pretending you enjoy it again now!" Shouted the taller man, his voice full of confidence as he clenched his fists at his side's and gave his husband a serious yet somehow soft gaze. 

"Whether I derive pleasure from the act or not is a futile dispute! This isn't about that! This is about being even! I was finally happy! I had everything! And yet it was all ripped away from me at the last moment! I was toyed with! Strung along! If I cannot be happy, then no one can!"

"Frieza, I'm sorry. We can try again! You don't have to give up on it all so soon! You can still be happy!"

"No! I am done with all that domestic nonsense! It was all nothing but a mistake! I never should have dabbled in such soft affairs! Killing has always been my calling in life. I was born with more power than I knew what to do with. I was made to rule, and sadism has always brought me joy and never made me feel pain. I do not want to try for another child with you, Goku. I do not want anything to do with you anymore. I have moved on. Besides, even if I were insane enough to repeat the past, who's to say this would not all happen again?"

"But it wasn't nonsense. You were happy Frieza, you enjoyed it, all of it, even the parts that were a pain. That wasn't a mistake! How could it be? What happened to our son was an accident, and it was sad, sure, but that doesn't mean it was a sign for you to give up on everything and everyone around you! You've never given up on anything before, so why start now? You are more than what your father made you to be Frieza! You are good at more than just killing and ruling with an iron fist! You just have to let yourself grieve and then try again once you've healed!"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR FILTHY SAIYAN MOUTH! Who the Hell do you think you are?! You act as if you know me better than I know myself! But you don't! What gives you the right to speak to me this way?!"

"I'M YOUR HUSBAND! That's who I am! And that's why I'm not just going to leave you to suffer like this! Even if you want me to! I'll tell you everything you need to hear, even if you don't want to hear it! I'm not going anywhere Frieza."

"SILENCE! IF YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ON YOUR OWN, THEN I WILL JUST HAVE TO MAKE YOU!"

With a mighty roar, the tyrannical twink shot right at his lover, fists flying and aiming right for his face. 

Goku was quick to evade the punches, frowning at the smaller man as he called out to him to stop and just talk this out with him, that he didn't want to fight him, but he soon gave in, realizing that he truly would have to just 'beat some sense' into his husband. Otherwise, they would both just keep dancing around the issue and each other. 

And so, the two juggernauts clashed once more. It felt like every time before, when one was representing good and the other evil. It had been a while since they had such a high stakes duel, one that forced them to go at it with the intent to beat the other to the point that they could not continue to fight even if they wanted to. 

But this was not just a battle for the fate of the world that Frieza wanted to destroy. No. This was a battle for everything. The universe, their relationship, for Frieza himself. Everything was on the line, and Goku knew it. It was all up to him to save Frieza from himself, and the first step to that was winning this fight.

The Saiyan was also aware of the fact that Frieza had been worn out already from destroying planets and killing soldiers left and right, as well as the fact that he had been cut open not even a full day before this and his body was still trying to glue itself back together. He knew it wouldn't be a fair fight, yet as much as he normally liked to make sure all his fights were fair fights, this altercation being fair or not held no significance in his eyes.

The two met each other blow for blow, kick for kick, tit for tat, one clearly holding the advantage over the other, which only seemed to work the other up even more. Eventually spurring the leader into giving up even more energy than he would have liked to, just to power up into his gold form, causing Goku to go blue. 

Frieza, in his emotional frenzy, didn't have the presence of mind to plan or fight strategically. He simply charged forward and swung his fists and threw some kicks at the other man. All of which were blocked by said man. 

"Frieza, this isn't going to do anything for you! Just talk to me, please!"

"NEVER!"

The lizard leapt back, pointed a finger at his taller target and began firing off beams that seemed thicker than usual, perhaps lacking the mind to keep them smaller and more precise. Sadly for him, they were all dodged and or deflected. 

This caused the emperor to growl and throw a ball of death at him, if he killed the man now then he could be free, so he would spare no expense. Of course, Goku managed to catch the ball and throw it to the side, away from himself and the planet behind him. 

Screaming in rage, Frieza resigned himself to gamble on his freedom and his life, as he lifted his hands and produced two spinning saucers of pure rage filled energy. Even if they didn't do the job, the look of pure horror on his opponents face was almost enough to make it worth the risk.

"Frieza! NO!"

The Saiyan's cries were ignored, the attack was launched, as the monarch began to flail his arms around, sensing the discs all over the place in an attempt to hit the dodging ape. 

As the blue haired male shot around, bombing and weaving through and around the frisbees of death, he turned one arm to try shooting his own Ki at them, hoping to blow them up before they could do any damage to Frieza or himself, but to no avail. If anything, they seemed to increase in size, as if they had absorbed the energy he had thrown at them and turned it against him. 

_ Damn it! I know he remembers what happened on Namek just as well as I do. So why would he even think of using this move? Is he really this serious about returning to his old ways? Is he really this desperate to kill me? Is he really that desperate? I have to end this now, before he cuts himself in half again, or worse.  _ Thought the Saiyan, as his mind raced nearly as fast as his body.

Suddenly, through the maelstrom of thoughts, it hit him. He knew what he could do to end this. He knew how to bring all of this to a close without either of them dying, but it was a risky plan, one that came with high risk and high reward. But right now, he couldn't exactly afford to be picky, he just hoped that it worked. 

With a sigh of resignation, the Saiyan tensed his body and held firm. He would not move no matter what. He would stand his ground and put a stop to this right now. If Frieza was really serious about killing him again, then he would just hold his ground and see if the other man really did go through with it and work from there. 

He would just have to call his bluff. If there was even a small part of him left that loved him, he would stop his attack in time. Maybe if he let Frieza pound him a bit, he would release his control on the dangerous disks of energy and they would disappear. Then he would just have to catch him off guard and take him out, easy enough, right? 

So, the Saiyan maintained his set determined expression, and lowered his arms to his sides, leaving himself seemingly vulnerable to the discs of doom that were a mere 10 feet away from himself. He stared his opponent down with an unflinching demeanor, earning a confused look from his partner.

"What's the matter monkey? Done running? Have you finally accepted your impending doom?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I've decided I'm done. If you're so set on killing me, then do it."

"Really? You are not going to move at all? You are just going to float there and take it?"

"Yup. So if you're gonna kill me, then kill me. If not, then just knock all this off already and release your attack."

"Ha! You really do have a death wish! As if I would just give up now! Prepare to DIE monkey!"

The Saiyan didn't move, as the lizard motioned with his arm, shooting the discs even closer to him. 

Frieza's eyes narrowed in a perplexed expression, was the man seriously just going to stand there and take it? Wasn't he going to dodge?

"I do mean it Goku, I am not going to let up!"

"Fine."

"..I WILL kill you!"

"So do it."

The energy discs that were within arms reach, now shot forward until they were but a hairs length away from the man's throat.

"Well? Weren't you gonna kill me? Why stop? I'm not going anywhere. I thought a stationary target would make it easier for you."

The emperor flinched back, confliction showing heavily on his face for a moment, before it melted away into rage.

"Silence monkey! I was just getting to that. I simply thought I'd give you a chance to say any last words you may have!"

"I don't have any. So just do it already."

"Very well, if you are really in such a hurry to meet your doom, then I shall aid you in your trip to the afterlife."

"Good, then do it. Do it now!"

The monarch flinched once more, hesitation about ending the man's life shown obvious as day, as his hand clenched and unclenched, his teeth lashed together.

"DO IT! Kill me NOW Frieza!" 

"Ngh! Grrr."

The tyrant shook, body trembling in agony as he fought with himself, unsure and indecisive on whether or not to go through with the act.

"COME ON FRIEZA! END THIS!"

"Ahhhh!!!"

With a wave of his arm, the smaller man scrunched his eyes shut, directed the discs and shot them off…

It took seconds for them to fly away from Goku's throat as he allowed them to fizzle out of existence, his nerve leaving him with only a husk remaining. His head hung down as his body went slack, all fight evaporating in an instant and leaving him without direction or purpose.

"I knew it." Spoke Goku in a gentle tone, hand palming at the thin trail of blood that bubbled down his throat. With no hesitation to be seen, he approached the other man.

"I knew that you were still in there somewhere. I knew you wouldn't do it."

"..But why?  _ Why _ couldn't I do it?" 

The question hung heavily in the space between them, it was not directed at Goku, and yet he chose to answer it anyway.

"Because somewhere inside of you, even if it was squashed down by the anger and pain you felt, some small part of you knew that killing me wasn't going to solve anything. All our time together wasn't a waste and you didn't really think it was a mistake. You just didn't want to face that our son was gone. So you hid from it all the only way you knew how, by pretending none of it ever happened and trying to force yourself into your old life. But it's okay, you don't need to hide cuz you've got a bunch of people who are here for you and wanna help you get through this."

The emperor's head rose to level the other with a tired glare.

"Shut up."

"No, really, it's true. You've changed Frieza, for the better, all this pain you're feeling proves that, and I'm not the only person here who knows that and is worried about you. You've got Blueberry and the other guys on your ship, and you've got Gohan and Goten too. I think even Piccolo has warmed up to you a bit. Oh! And Lord Beerus!"

A half powered scowl was sent Goku's way, as the monarch gave his rebuttal. 

"We both know you are simply making things up now, Beerus does not care for me in any way other than what I can do for him."

"Well, yeah, maybe. But you really did do amazing in the tournament! And I actually ran into him before I got here to you, and he knew what you were doing, and trust me, he was  **_not_ ** happy about it. But he still agreed to let me try getting through to you instead of him just destroying you."

"How kind of him." He mumbled sarcastically. "Allowing you to come here and confront me, after you presumably told him of what transpired and what my stance on seeing you was, in his stead, truly it was an act of generosity from the kindness of his own heart and not just an easy out due to his laziness. What a blessing I've been given, truly I'm honored."

Goku scratched his head, a pout forming on his face as he stared down at his husband. 

"I mean, I guess so, but if I failed in convincing you to stop, he was just going to have to come and stop you anyway. So it was pretty nice of him to not just save himself the time and destroy you right away."

"Enough of the chit chat already. What are you hoping to accomplish here Goku? What is your endgame?"

"My endgame? What do you mean?"

"I mean, you never truly wanted to fornicate with me nor have a child with me in the first place. The child not making it truly is your best case scenario. You have held up your end of the arrangement, and you do not even have to raise it. I'm sure despite all your sympathies you are actually quite relieved, you don't have to do anything more, and your morals are spared as the child was not fully complete, so it was never even alive to die anyway. You have done all that was asked of you and you do not have to worry about wasting your time on parenting. You have done your part as a husband and father, so why are you still here?" 

"Frieza, that's not fair! And it's not true at all! I may not be the best parent out there, but I do care. You know that. You're just hurt, so you're lashing out again, trying to hurt me and scare me off. But I already told ya, I'm not just gonna leave you when things get tough. You're my friend now, and more than that. So let's just go and fix all this, okay? I know it hurts, but we can get through this. But the only way to do it is together." 

The simian outstretched a hand to his husband in invitation, a smile on his face as he waited for the man to grasp it. The lizard spun, ready to lash out at the man again, to demand he prove his words, but paused when he caught sight of his face. 

Despite his inviting smile and hand, his calm stance, in his eyes he could see pain. It was hidden behind all the concern and...was that..love? Love. Yes. Love. That was love. It was love that was causing him to chase the emperor halfway across the universe to confront him. 

That's right, he'd told him before hadn't he? 

"Frieza."

The monarch blinked rapidly, scarlet eyes shifting to the slight downturn of the others' smile. 

_ He is worried.  _ He thought, as he glanced back up at the windows to his husband's soul. The windows that were always open, letting in all the light in the world, never afraid of all the darkness that waited just around the corner. Such big, beautiful and fascinating windows. 

Windows that were letting in more than just light right now, they were letting in water, they were leaking. No, not leaking exactly, but there was definitely moisture built up on the sills. 

Before he even knew it, he had tears built up once again in his own eyes. 

"Frieza? Are you okay? What's wrong? Ah, no, wait, don't answer that, it was a dumb question. Of course you're not okay. Ah! Hey, there's no need to cry though, I can fix It! Uh, unless you want to cry, I mean, if it helps. Ah man, I'm really not too good at this whole comforting thing. Geez, just come here."

Without any further preamble, the ape pulled the lizard into his arms and pressed him awkwardly, yet firmly, into his chest. 

"Wow Frieza, you sure are slipping a lot, and not in a fun way."

The emperor puffed out a laugh that sounded like a scoff, tears gliding down his cheeks. 

"You are right, I can't kill you, I truly am slipping, I am losing my edge." 

Goku laughed, the movement pushing the emperor in his arms away and drawing him back. The two simply hung on to one another in silent comfort for Kami knows how long. Goku held the shorter male tightly in a protective and soothing manner, waiting until he felt the other's breath even out. 

When he finally deemed it safe to separate, he pulled back and softly placed a hand on the white being's stomach.

"What do you want to do now? I can take you back to your ship and let you rest for a while, but eventually we are going to have to face Blueberry. She was really worried about you ya know. But I'm sure you're exhausted and could use a nice nap."

The look on Frieza's face showed that much. He looked dead on his feet, like he just wanted to collapse. He wasn't even bothering to keep up appearances or make excuses for his emotional outbursts and inelegant behavior. 

"A nap would be preferable."

Goku nodded once, a determined look on his face as he lifted two fingers to his head.

"Alright then, a nap it is."

The two disappeared from the swirling void of space they had been in and reappeared on the emperor's mutilated ship. Goku could see the small blue woman giving orders to members of the crew as she oversaw cleanup and repairs. 

Thankfully, even though her back was to them, she seemed to sense them and looked over her shoulder in time to see the Saiyan give her a small smile and a thumbs up, a tired and clearly still not fully present monarch at his side. 

The woman sighed and gave a tiny grateful smile of her own to the man as he turned and steered the emperor to his room. Her boy was back, and while he was still far from alright, he was safe and that was all she needed at the moment. 

She could deal with repairing the damage done to him after she took care of the ship. Goku was perfectly capable of putting the Ice-jin to bed, so she could focus on the tasks at hand.

And that is what he did, the moment the pale smooth cranium of the tyrant touched the pillow, he was out like a light. Leaving Goku free to go and speak with the little woman and take off for a bit to get things in order.

_______________

"So you ran into Lord Beerus on your way to stop my lord?"

"Yeah, he was actually on his way to Earth for a bite to eat, when he felt the planets getting destroyed one by one. Boy was he mad! I've only ever seen him that mad one other time, and that was when I got the universal tournament to happen. But I told him what happened and he went quiet. Whis felt terrible for Frieza and told me to give him his condo-, no, condul-, uh. He wanted me to tell him he was sorry. And Lord Beerus finally spoke up and said that I had an hour to make the planets stop disappearing before he came and stopped it himself. So I thanked him and he did that thing where he acts like he doesn't care and tries to brush it off. He said something like," 

He chirped with a grin, obviously excited over retelling the talk he had.

His face taking on a pout as he mimicked the God's voice "*Yeah yeah, just get out of here and go control your husband. Tell him you love him or whatever, just make him stop. Last thing I need is to catch a lecture from Shin over this just because your lover is throwing a tantrum.* That's what he does when he wants to seem like he doesn't care, but really, I think he felt bad for Frieza and was worried about him." 

The lady smiled, her eyes sliding closed as she let out a small laugh. It was good to see that even though he had suffered much as well, he still knew how to smile and pull himself up above it all. Her Lord was going to need that positive outlook to lead him out of the dark. 

"I see, I am glad to hear this. I will be sure to thank the God myself whenever it is I should see him next."

The man nodded and smiled wider as he heard the door behind him open, revealing the lizard himself. 

"Good morning Frieza, did you sleep enough? That nap turned out to be you sleeping for like, 11 hours." 

Frieza hummed and nodded, head tilted down as his eyes shot to the woman sitting at the table across from the man. She was giving him a soft and understanding smile. One filled with patience and love that she didn't normally use for him, but he could recall seeing a few times as a child.

"My lord."

"Berryblue."

A moment passed before he released a sigh and padded over to the simian's side. He placed one arm behind his back and the other across his chest as he gave a slight bow. 

"My apologies for my behavior earlier, I am grateful to you for taking control of the situation and seeing to fixing my errors. It was a horrid lapse in judgement for any leader to make and could have led to the downfall of all our work, your swift action is truly appreciated."

"Anytime my lord."

Goku smiled happily, seeing the tension leave the room as the two regained the status quo of their relationship. 

"So, now what do you want to do?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, about our kid Frieza. I was thinking we could bury him on Earth. I already let everyone know what went down and what might happen, but I wasn't going to make any decisions without you. I need to know what you want to do, where you want to go from here. If you want more time and you just aren't sure, that's fine. Your guys already put him in a tank to keep wants there, so you have time, you don't gotta make any choices now. But if you just want to hurry and put this behind you and bury him, we can do that."

Before he could say anymore, Frieza spoke up.

"I do not wish to linger on this matter anymore. What's done is done and it cannot be undone. I have an empire to think of, I do not have the luxury of wasting anymore time on this nonsense. Nor do I want to continue to feel this pain. I believe closure would be the best route for the both of us. We will bury the child in your yard and go from there. I do not want anything to do with any of this after that, clearly having a child now was not a wise decision on my part. So sorry for wasting our time with all this drivel." 

He spoke in a curt manner, arms locking behind his back as he spun and headed for the door. He could hear a chair screech as it was quickly slid along the floor, and a second later, he heard Goku rise to his feet and race after him.

"Bu-, wha-, Frieza, wait!"

A hand caught his shoulder and turned him around, a confused and sad pair of eyes locking on his own cold and uncaring ones.

"I thought you wanted this kid more than anything."

"Yes, perhaps I was a tad too gungho about the whole thing. It's really not that big of a deal, I simply need to have an heir at some point in my life. There is no reason why it has to be now. I am still quite young and perfectly capable of running this empire for at least about 200 years. So I can afford to wait and have my offspring at my leisure."

"But wasn't the whole point to have it now so that we could do this together? I thought you wanted this kid to have both our jeans and stuff."

"Genes, biological, not jeans as in your Earthen clothing Goku. And yes, that was a thought I had. But I am not going to force you to do this all over again with me. Marriage is about give and take, yes? You have given plenty already, and we have not been married for long. You do not want me to shut you out and cast away everything we have, you believe we can bounce back from this, despite the fact that I have been told most unions on your planet that suffer a miscarriage like this fall apart sooner or later afterward. So, I will give this time and do what I can to return things to the way they were before my cursed cycle drove me up the wall over the topic in question. All you have to do is drop it and let me forget about all this, deal?"

He was trying to be strong, he was doing his goddamn best to keep it together and act as one would expect of someone in his position. He was trying to be a good husband, he was trying to be a strong leader, he was trying. But it certainly wasn't easy being forced to relive everything that had occurred nearly 2 days ago. 

"But, what if you don't have to do any of that? If you could still have this kid, would you want it?"

Shock instantly covered every inch of the Lord's face, his mouth hun open and eye wide as his lips copied the movements of a fish's own lips. 

"You cannot possibly be suggesting we have intercourse again and try this whole ordeal once more. You did not even wish to sleep with me the first time. There is simply no way you are willing to do this all again, and besides, even if you were that is neither here nor there. I do not wish to subject myself to the possibility of experiencing this Hell again. What if the exact same thing happened again? No. I would much rather move on. I enjoy having a completely clear mind and full autonomy, thank you."

"No, no, I mean, Frieza, this kid only died because Goten kicked you in the gut, right? So technically that wasn't natural causes, that was him getting murdered. Except, it wasn't technically murder either cause it was an accident, so Goten should be okay-"

"Killing is still killing, intentional or not. In self defense or not. Get to the point Goku, what is it you are trying to say?"

"I'm saying, we could wish the kid back with Shenron."

If he was shocked earlier, then Frieza didn't even know if he could think of a word to describe what he was feeling now. Stunned? Absolutely floored? 

"But, you must be alive to die, the child was not fully developed. There was no way it could have ever been alive, therefore it could not have had a soul to be returned to the incomplete body. How would your Dragon resuscitate something that never lived?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure myself, but it's worth a try, right? I mean, even I could see how much you wanted this kid, and I know you did everything you could for it. So I thought that, if there was even a chance, you would probably want to try, right?"

It was true, if there was even a slim chance that the child could be saved, he would take it. What kind of parent wouldn't exhaust every possible option to try and aid their offspring? Villain or not, he would go through Hell and back for his child. But still, the Saiyan said he wasn't even sure it would work, so if he tried and it didn't succeed, he would only be setting himself up to be hurt all over again. 

The tyrant released a deep withering sigh as he crossed his arms and net Goku's hesitant yet hopeful gaze, with his own flat one.

"So you came to me with an idea with no guarantee for its success. Full well knowing that you may only get my hopes up, just to shatter them down if this fails."

Immediately, the man began to flounder. Eyes panicked, a nervous swear breaking out across his brow, arms outstretched in front of him with his hands waving erratically. 

"W-Well, I mean, don't get me wrong! Sure, Shenron may not be able to do it, but Lord Beerus isn't the only one who is powerful ya know! Zen-chan is too! And he is one of my friends too."

Yes, the little childlike king of everything with a pill shaped head. Frieza was well aware of the unlikely friendship that his mate had forged with the universe master. He never did like the brat, that innocent behavior and vast amount of power made him quite dangerous. He just didn't get why his husband was bringing him up now. 

"That may be, but as I recall, that Zeno fellow was only capable of wiping out universes on a whim and hoping that a righteous warrior would restore them all. I do not see how He could be of any aid to us in the matter of restoring our child."

"Yeah, it's true that Zenny did leave everything up to us, but when 17 brought all those universes back, he did it with the Super Dragon Balls. So I was thinking, if Super Shenron could bring back people who were totally erased from existence and not just dead, maybe he could bring back a kid who never got to live?"

All at once, everything around them was silent once more. His world was shattered at the news of the loss of their child, and now it was completely broken all over again by the news that their child could be returned to them. 

The logic was sound, it had a good chance of working, and with Goku's connections with both Beerus and Zeno, it was entirely possible to get a hold of those souped up Dragon Balls. 

This was it. He was going to have his baby back. He was going to have his family. He was going to finally be happy.

"I mean, I'll have to ask both Zennys if it's okay for me to use the Dragon Balls for this, but I'm sure they won't mind. Whis came by earlier while you were asleep and told me that he had to tell Zen-chan that I couldn't play today because I was really sad and busy. He said that got him all concerned, so he had to tell him why I was so upset and Zenny apparently didn't really get it, but he was really worried about me anyway. And since Zenny didn't understand why I was so upset, or how to help, he said he wanted to help make me not be sad anymore in whatever way he could. So I'm sure if I tell him that the Super Dragon Balls would help, he would have them all collected for me, and-"

As the fool rambled on, the emperor felt himself smile a small yet genuine smile. He was touched that Goku would go to such lengths for something he never even wanted in the first place, just to make him happy. But then again, that was just who Goku was. 

That man was always willing to move mountains for others, be it friend or foe, or even both. He truly was a hero, despite how selfish and single minded he could be at times, he really did try to save everyone and that was what mattered most. At least to Frieza anyway.

"Goku. Thank you."

"H-Huh? Did you say something Frieza?"

The emperor put on a faux scowl and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Yes I did. I said, why didn't you tell me this as soon as I awoke you fool?!"

"Ah! Sorry sorry! It just kind of slipped my mind! I mean, no, not really, I didn't forget, I just wanted to let you and Blueberry work things out first! And-"

As the Saiyan went on, floundering once more as he struggled to defend himself on the stand, the lizard moved his arms behind his back and gave a slight grin. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his nanny chuckling into her hand. How had he ever thought he could get rid of this idiot? Not only was the man too stubborn to die, but he could also be a real treat to torment.

It was almost therapeutic to tease the man or pretend to be angry with him in order to watch him squirm. Small things like this, just tiny bouts of sadism, if this was all he could manage to enjoy, then he truly never had any hope of killing the man and living without him. 

Yes, he would never admit it aloud, but he really did need the Saiyan at his side. He always seemed to be the light at the end of the tunnel, ready to guide him and pull him out from the inky black tar that he was sinking in. 

Perhaps, with him, he really would be okay. 

"Well? What are you waiting for? A written invitation? Go procure the aid of those devil children that call themselves the kings of all, so that we can bring back our son."

"S-so you really wanna do it?"

"Yes Goku, I believe I do. To be quite frank with you, the mere knowledge that he can be revived puts me at ease. I think with just that information alone, I should be able to make a full recovery and repair all the damage this kerfuffle has brought upon my empire. If I recall correctly, this dragon can bring back anyone at any time, yes? So we needn't worry about the date we revive him at. We could take a few months to fix things here and enjoy the time to ourselves, before bringing a child into the mix. But I see no harm in getting the ball rolling and collecting the orbs currently so that we may use them at our leisure. Wouldn't you agree my dear ape?" He finished with a soft smirk, a semi playful and semi grateful glint shown clearly in his ruby eyes. 

The Saiyan blinked owlishly, stunned by the affection in the words that would normally be a jab, as well as the clear emotion in his husband's eyes. Eventually, the man managed to give a soft smile of his own as he stared deeply into the others gaze.

"Yeah. Sounds good to me."

The two stood still for a moment, simply soaking up the attention of the other and relishing the relaxed atmosphere. They no longer needed to stress, or worry, or be sad or angry. Everything was fine. They were safe, they had each other and soon they would have their son back safe and sound too. It was all going to work out fine, there was no rush and no risks. 

Thank goodness Goku is such a naive and friendly bastard. If he had not been so dense and carefree, he never would have been able to become friends with the most powerful beings in all of existence. And as much as he hated those brats and wanted them gone, they were the ones who were going to give his child back to him, so he supposed that he ought to show some gratitude. 

Perhaps when he became the most powerful being in all the universes, he would spare them. 

With a shake of his head, the emperor tossed the thought from his mind and waved a hand dismissively at the orange clad buffoon before him. 

"Alright then, off you go. You'd best secure their permission quickly and report back to me as soon as possible. I know those brats will likely require something in return, most likely your attention or your participation in some game with them or something equally absurd and childish. So you had best get on with it already. I do not mind sacrificing a few hours to those ankle biters, but I expect you back here by the time I retire for the night." Spoke the tyrant, his tail coiling and twisting languidly behind his back.

Goku nodded and gave a determined "Right! See you then!" as he pressed two fingers to his forehead and went to retrieve the clicker that would allow him to visit Zeno. 

As soon as he was gone, Frieza let out a sigh, releasing all his emotions and worries in that one breathe, before turning to face his nanny with a serious and determined gaze of his own. The lizard squared his shoulders and narrowed his eyes, as he spoke loudly and clearly. 

"Come Berryblue, we have much work to do."

The woman only smiled in return.

"Yes my lord."

Her boy was truly back. 

____________________

As suspected, the acquisition of the Super Dragon Balls was no trouble at all. The two Omni Kings were more than happy to help their friend and give him a wish on the orbs, as long as it would make him happy again so that they could all play together. It truly does pay to have friends in high places it would seem. 

From there, the two brats had sent Champa and Beerus to gather them as they were scattered since their last use, and promised they would have Whis inform Goku as soon as the balls were all gathered, which took roughly 8 months since the gods themselves had no sure fire way of finding the magical orbs. 

But that was fine, as Goku had ensured that he didn't mind waiting a bit and that it cheered him up some just knowing that soon everything would be alright and that he didn't mind playing with Zeno in the meantime. 

Eventually, out of pure frustration, Beerus went and hounded Bulma for her radar. It was a month into the search and with no balls found, he was at the end of his patience when he showed up all snarly and mal tempered, demanding she hand over the blasted radar so he could "Find the damn balls to fix that idiot Goku's mess!". 

Of course, Bulma being the woman she was, didn't make it as easy as simply handing the thing over. No, she only smirked at the god and boasted about her intelligence, saying how she must really be a genius if a god has to come crawling to her for help in something as simple as locating a giant floating orb. 

To which, the god began barking that he was not 'crawling' to her and that if she wanted to ensure her planet continued to exist, she would hand the thing over. Which only resulted in the two screaming at each other, the woman claiming that his threats were empty because he liked their food too much and Zeno wouldn't let him do that to Goku's world anyway when he was supposed to be helping him. 

But eventually, the brainy bluenette ended up giving it to him anyway, saying that it was for Goku and she was planning to help anyway, but she wanted to see if she could score a favor from the god first since it didn't hurt to try and you never knew when you were going to need a god in your corner. 

Beerus was peeved by the whole encounter, but Whis was definitely entertained. Bulma really was an interesting woman.

The radar truly worked wonders in allowing the Universe 7 pair to find the orbs much quicker and easier than their Universe 6 counterparts. Which allowed Beerus to gloat and hold it over his twin's head the next 6 and a half months while he waited for the plumper feline to find the last 4 balls. He enjoyed it immensely, seeing his brother fume and bust his rump blindly running around his entire universe looking for the damn things. Maybe he would give the inventor that favor after all. 

Finally, FINALLY, when the 8 months passed and the orbs were all collected, Whis showed up on Frieza's ship to let him and Goku know. 

In those 8 months, Frieza had managed to get himself back into the swing of things. His ship had long since been repaired, he had recruited new members to replace the ones he had killed, he had reevaluated all of the medical personnel in his enjoyment and cast his net further in both the medical and technological fields. 

Sure, he had some pretty impressive tech by most standards. Rejuvenation tanks are nice and handy, but if he did not have the proper staff or technology to save his baby the first time around, he was damn well going to make sure that he did if something else arose. He was  **_NOT_ ** going to fail his son again,  **ever** .

He even had a few chats with that Bulma woman during some of his visits to Earth, about working together to create a device that was light enough and mobile enough that one could wear while pregnant that would monitor one's baby and alert the parent should anything change for the worse. 

The two seemed equally passionate about the idea and agreed to be business partners that would work independently, but speak often to share any problems, progress or ideas about the project. They even drew up a basic agreement that if they should be successful, she would be able to sell and distribute them on Earth, while he could have free reign to deal them out everywhere else in the universe if he so chose.

And while a finished product hadn't been built yet, his top staff and Bulma had been hard at work on it and had managed to create a few prototypes for testing. His staff wanted to go with a collar that would be out of the way, while Bulma chose to make it a flexible ring around the stomach itself to get more accurate readings and remain discreet as it could be hidden under clothing. 

When he wasn't boosting his numbers or working on his new passion project, he was spending time with Goku. As the two had agreed, they spent plenty of time together, simply enjoying their time together before bringing in any new additions to their odd little family. 

Over the months, the couple continued to engage in their usual pastimes, training together, talking, training with Goku's sons and the namekian, and occasionally partaking in whatever random earth activity that the Saiyan wanted to introduce the lizard to. 

Even when the activities themselves were not entertaining, like the time he took Frieza to a so called 'amusement park' where Frieza found little to no amusement despite the name, the emperor still enjoyed teasing the other man and seeing his husband so joyful. 

But he also still found it fun to see the other man upset, he was always going to retain some of that sadistic side of his, married to the fool or not. Like when he tried to get Frieza to play a shooting game and the emperor cheated by using his telekinesis. He still didn't see the problem, the game was rigged itself anyway, why was him using his natural abilities to win such a bad thing?

All in all, things were good, everything was pretty much back to the way things used to be. And, honestly, it felt better than the monarch could have ever imagined. He had never needed friends or family before, he had no sue for them in his life, but now after almost losing them, he couldn't imagine living without them. 

So when the day finally came that it was time to make the wish and bring back their boy, Frieza was ready. Beerus and Whis brought the orbs to Earth with them and stayed to supervise the wish, just in case Goku turned out to be wrong and the tyrant tried to use them for something nefarious. 

That was how Frieza found himself surrounded by his stepsons, his husband, the namekian that was probably the closest thing he had to a friend, the god and angel of their universe and a magical wish granting dragon. That was how he ended up calling out in a loud, clear voice, speaking backwards as he demanded that his departed son be repaired and returned to him. 

That was how he found himself surrounded by people who cared about him and the fully formed crying baby in his arms, with a strong warm hand on his shoulder and smiles all around him. 

Yes, he and Goku were going to be just fine indeed.

**THE END**

**_Bonus:_ **

It had been a few years since Kuriza had been revived and things certainly had changed. Where he once thought he would only birth an heir in order to take over his empire, he now found himself truly raising the child to be as well rounded as possible. Sure, he still taught the tyke to take over the family business, but he also taught him other things. And, more importantly, he let  _ Goku _ teach the boy other things. 

Kuriza wasn't just _ his _ son after all, he had some of the chipper Saiyan in him too. So he wasn't being raised to be a cold loner, nor a bloodthirsty evil tyrant, he was being raised to be a leader. And while Frieza at first worried that the child may be too compassionate to run an empire, after watching him play with Goten and Trunks and cheat and lie in order to win, he had a feeling it would be okay. 

The child was normally as friendly and innocent as Goku, but when he got serious about something, his traits that he inherited from Frieza really showed. That was enough for Frieza, he didn't need nor want his son to be alone all his life, no parent wanted worse for their child than what they themself had. 

If he was allowed to fall in love and have people around him that he trusted and cared about, then who was he to say that his son couldn't have the same? Besides, his son may decide what direction he wanted to take the empire in for himself whenever he ended up taking over. If he chose to be a more peaceful and fair ruler, then that was his prerogative. 

It was for that reason alone, that he allowed for his father and elder brother to be brought back for a day to meet his son. The boy had a right to meet his full family, even if Frieza himself didn't care for them. Goku was so insistent of it, and eventually, despite his worries, the Lord gave in. The boy was still young and curious after all, though with Goku's DNA swirling around in the mix, that may be more of an ever present quality.

"What in the universe were you thinking little brother? Being joined to that pitiful Saiyan wasn't bad enough, you had to drag our name through the mud even more by taking it all a step further and creating a child with him? You realize how asinine this is, do you not? Or was this just your way of getting back at Father and I for disapproving of your pathetic union?" 

"Oh come off it Cooler, you think I went through all this trouble just to pettily rub my family in your face? I do have better things to do with my time you know. Such as ruling the Empire that you and father failed to." 

Although getting to shove the fact that he once again got his way instead of his older brother into said brother's face  _ was  _ highly enjoyable. What? Just because he had good intentions behind the visit, didn't mean he couldn't still be petty and spiteful toward the Hellians. 

While Cooler instantly took to yelling at and lecturing the lord, Cold had a different priority. He knew Frieza would most likely seek to have a child with the man, it was one of the only redeeming points to him marrying that repugnant creature. 

After all, as distasteful as the union to the man was, he had to admit, at least the ape was strong. The two could have quite the powerful child together, even if that power had to come from less than noble blood. As long as the boy was being raised and taught by Berryblue to rule, then it was fine. 

However, upon meeting the child, he could see that either Berryblu was slipping in her old age, or she wasn't the one raising the child at all.

"Hi mister! So you're my grandpa, huh? Wow! You're tall! Will I be as tall as you someday? Daddy is pretty short, so I'm worried I'll be short too when I grow up. But papa said I may take after him and big brother Gohan and be taller." Spoke the boy, a wide smile on his face as he innocently wagged his tail. 

That was it, that was his breaking point. The child didn't seem to hold any malice, or cold calculating edge to him at all. Unless he was just very skilled at hiding his bloodlust and playing the naive fool. No, he was acting like that Saiyan and his children did. Which means that...

"FRIEZAAAAA!!!" Bellowed the king.

Immediately, both of his boys froze up, until Cooler smirked and barked out a laugh. Frieza was clearly in trouble now, their Father hardly ever yelled like that, the man must be outraged. 

Frieza himself let out a groan. This really was a headache and a half, Kuriza better appreciate all the trouble he was going through for him. Clearly his Father had forgotten that he was no longer the boss of him.

"You are certainly in for it now Frieza, Father sounds quite furious. You had best not keep him waiting." The words were spoken with a cheerful tone and a sadistic smirk, that bastard was really enjoying himself.

With a calm and even glare, Frieza turned his head to his brother and uttered a single reply before pacing off. "Bite me."

He didn't have to go very far, because his Father came storming up in his face seconds later.

"What exactly are you teaching that boy?! Clearly you haven't left him in Berryblu's care. Otherwise, this conversation would not be taking place currently! You have obviously neglected his studies in favor of playing house with that Saiyan of yours! What were you thinking? Letting that  _ man  _ help you instill knowledge into that child?! That man is practically juvenile himself! He is nowhere near fit to raise one himself!"

The emperor crossed his arms and released a warning growl to his Father, he was not going to stand here and be lectured, nor would he allow his Father to degrade and mock his mate like that. Cold seemed to get it and huffed, trying a different tactic to convince his stubborn son.

"Your son lacks our family's edge my boy. He is friendly, kind and compassionate, it-its weak! He lacks any qualities that a fearsome ruler needs! When you were his age, you had everyone bowing before you! You were confident, strong and devilishly clever! He is not! Ergo, you must stop letting your goody-goody monkey put such things in his head! Get that boy back on track and let Berryblu instruct him as she did you!"

A soft hiss that may have been a sigh wafted from the emperor's lips, eyes unblinking as they locked into the eyes of his patriarch.

"Father, with all due respect, piss off."

The man gasped, a shocked cry of his son's name escaping him, while Frieza simply held up a hand.

"Let me finish. I am that child's parent, not you, and not Cooler. You know who else is his parent? Goku. And by Beerus if I deem him worthy of fathering a child with, then he will be allowed to raise that child with me, regardless of your opinion on it."

Without giving any chance to refute what he had said, Frieza spun on his heel and marched over to lift his now sleeping son into his arms. All the while, he was acutely aware of his father's eyes on his back, following him every move he made. 

"And for the record Father, change is inevitable. Kuriza is not you, or I, nor is he Cooler, or even Goku. Even if he received an education from Berriblu, he still may not turn out how you hope for him to. As his grandfather, it is not your place to say anything to me on how to raise my child. So unless I come to you asking for advice, keep it to yourself. I will not have you undermining my authority. Likewise, I refuse to let you undermine that man over there. There is nothing wrong with you speaking to Kuriza and giving him advice, but that is all, advice. You are not to force your ideals on him. And if after today, he decides he does not want you in his life, then this will be the first and last time you see him. So I suggest you do your best to warm him up to you if you wish to continue to have these reprieves from Hell and not waste it."

The tyrant spun around, coddling Kuriza to his chest as he peered over his shoulder. 

"That goes for you as well, Cooler. Your fate is in his hands, so for your sake, I do hope you get on well with your nephew."

With that he paced over to the house and handed the boy over to the obsidian eyed man beside him. 

"Do you always have to get into it with your family whenever we let them come for a visit?"

"What's wrong my dear Goku? I thought you liked fighting."

With a scowl, and a murmur of "Not that kind." the man lifted the child into the air over his head.

"Yes, I do. You know as well as I do that my Father and elder brother detest our union and are not at all pleased that Kuriza shares both our DNA."

"But Cell had both of us in 'im and you said they get along with him."

The emperor snickered, arms crossing over his chest as he shot a smirk toward his brooding family. 

"True, but he is evil, as are they, you are not. Also, you are a good influence on our son, which is not something that they appreciate. They want him to be as cold and cruel, as I a-...was. That is not a change in me that they appreciate, nor do they want it for our child." 

The Saiyan chuckled and threw his free arm around the shorter man's shoulders.

"Well, I'm glad for it. As much as I appreciate your cutthroat personality when we fight, I like not having to have my guard up all the time around you."

The emperor smirked, tail coiling mischievously as he let out a low and questioning hum.

"Oh? So you are fond of my darker side at times? Is that what first endeared you toward me?"

A laugh erupted from the man as he shifted the child against his shoulder. 

"Well yeah, of course I do! It makes you an even more unpredictable opponent! And that makes you even more fun to battle! Surprises can be good or bad for different people ya know. But I don't know if that's why I started liking ya in the first place. I think it was a lot of things, but mostly your strength."

A sudden movement in the ruler's peripheral vision caught his eye, as he noticed a new presence in the area. His smirk faltering for a second before he coughed in an attempt to regain his composure. 

"Yes, well, I do hope you continue to like my surprises in the future. Particularly in the very near future."

The ape turned to give his mate a quizzical look, head tilting in confusion and concern. 

"What do ya mean Frieza? Are you pregnant again or something? But we haven't even done anything...have we? I know you got me to try some of your sour grape juice that night and I couldn't remember anything the next day. But you never told me we-"

Quickly, before the man could embarrass him any further in front of their audience, he slapped a hand over his partner's mouth.

"No you imbecile! I am not...expecting. It is a surprise of a different kind, though I suppose it is of the same nature."

"Wha ar u taaain abou Fweeza?" The man mumbled against his hand, causing him to yank the appendage back to avoid getting spit on.

"You were so insistent that Kuriza meet his family, that it would be good for him, that family was important."

"Yeah, you are the only one like him that he ever met before today. I didn't want him to have to wait forever to meet the rest of his family, it would have been weird for him, like when Raditz showed up outta nowhere for me."

"Yes, but, you insisted he meet his  _ whole  _ family. Likewise your earthling friends swore that family was not just blood but those you choose as well."

"Right, but...where are you going with this Frieza?"

"W-Well, since it slipped your mind, I thought that perhaps it was up to me to ensure the entire family is present. Seeing as you had the mind to request my family on mine and our son's behalf, as your partner I felt the same should be reciprocated on my side, so I spoke with all your little earthling companions until one of them was able to give me the information that I needed."

"I...I'm sorry but I still don't understand. Could you try and explain it in smaller words?"

The man behind his husband seemed to get a good chuckle out of the exchange, but the woman beside him only rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, just turn around you buffoon."

Obeying his words, the man released him and spun around quickly where came face to face with a blast from the past that sent him to tears. 

"...Grandpa?"

"Hello my little Goku."

The Saiyan began to shake as his husband removed the child from his arms, allowing him to throw himself forward to hug the old man before him.

Frieza watched with an affectionate smirk as his mate cried like a newborn, clinging to the mustaches man who simply smiled and patted his back. He would give them a minute before he roused their child and set him loose on the old human. 

After all, Goku had adored that man as a child, and it had been many years since the two had last seen each other and spoke to one another. As much as this was for Kuriza, it had also been for Goku, seeing as he actually liked his family whereas Frieza did not.

With a sigh, he paced back over to the two Hellians and glared at them as he held his son close.

"So, have you two come to accept your circumstances and thought over what you would decide to do?"

Cooler gave a gruff groan of dissatisfaction and crossed his arms as he turned his eyes elsewhere. His father scowled but nodded behind him.

"Yes foolish little brother, we have. We are painfully aware of how little control we hold here, and how little power we have to do anything to change that fact."

"What your brother is trying to say is, despite your many horrid choices and ludicrous decisions, we will attempt to make the best of the current situation that your choices have led us to."

With a satisfied nod of his own, Frieza shifted the child in his arms.

"Excellent, and in time, provided that he finds he cares for your company, he may wish to learn more from you. Kuriza is a child, but he is not daft. I have seen on more than one occasion how devilishly devious he can be. So you need not worry over him becoming a complete push over, he knows where his priorities lie. However, it will be a long time in the future before I allow you both to have him alone. You must first win him over, then prove yourselves to me before I let you off with him."

Cooler growled lightly, his teeth showing as he spun his head to glare down at his cockily smirking younger brother. He waited a moment before he spat out through grit teeth.

"We understand brother. Now hurry up and rouse the boy. If we are to make a good impression on the child, he must first be awake."

Frieza nodded and gently shook the boy, waiting a few seconds before pinching his cheek to snap him to reality.

"Ow! Daddy that was mean!"

"I believe we both know that I could have been a lot harsher. It is rude to go to sleep when you have company unless that is the specified activity of the visit, have I not taught you that?"

"I couldn't help it, I was so sleepy, I didn't sleep much last night cause I was so excited about the visit today."

"Did your Papa and I not tell you to go to bed early last night so you would have the energy for the visit today?"

The boy pouted, casting his eyes downward as he huffed.

"Well..yeah, but-"

Frieza promptly placed the child down and held up a hand demanding silence. 

"Regardless, your uncle and grandfather were gracious enough to allow you a short nap, but they too are excited for your company, so I do believe you should spend the short time you have left with them. Once your Papa is done with our other guest, you will be meeting him."

The boy's ruby eyes lit up as if they were the gems themselves, a large grin breaking out on his face.

"You mean there's more?! You didn't tell me there were more! Where is he? When do I get to meet him?"

"If I had told you, you would not have been able to keep it a secret. You are a horrid combination of your father and I in that way. Your body language would give away that you know something like your Papa, and your ego of knowing you have something over someone else would lead you to boast about it and dangle it over the other's head, like me. I wanted this to be a surprise for your Papa, so I did not clue you in. Perhaps in the future you will learn to have a little more control over yourself, then I will share secrets with you. Noe go."

"Aww, you're so mean Daddy. But fine, I'll show you that I do to have control. I'll get Uncle Cooler to tell me a secret and then I'll never tell you! So there!"

The boy stomped off toward his waiting relatives as Frieza rolled his eyes, a smile growing on his face for a moment before he felt something slam into his back and nearly topple him over, before a pair of arms snaked around him. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! That was so nice of you Frieza! I never expected you to do something like that! When did you even manage to find out about Grandpa Gohan? HOW did you manage to find out about him?"

The emperor huffed at the action, he could feel his feet being lifted from the ground as he scowled.

"I already told you, I spoke with your weak little companions until someone finally told me something useful. Your old mentor, Roshi was it? Yes, he told me that before you, he had a student named Gohan and that said student was the one who raised and taught you. He said that was where your son got his name from. So if you cared for the man and respected him enough to name your first born after him, then I assumed you two must have been close and that it would behoove us to give our son the same privilege of meeting him that you had. I also made arrangements for your other sons to come over in an hour to meet the man as well. I assumed that they had never gotten the chance, and being the oh so gracious ruler that I am, I thought to include them in the interest of fairness. As for the when of it, you do recall that large party that your Bulma friend held to celebrate her daughter turning 5, yes? I asked around then while you and Vegeta were busy squabbling over food. Call it curiosity, but I do like to have information so as to better control a situation, and seeing as we had been married for years already and I still did not know much of your past, I sought to remedy that fact. I knew it would come in handy someday, so I stored it away and waited for the perfect opportunity."

"Wow, you really are sneaky aren't cha? I never knew that you did that, heck I didn't even know you asked Baba to bring him here! When did you do that? You never left the house today, you stayed here with Kuriza while I went and got your dad and brother."

"I asked Gohan to put in the request for me, then I sent him out with Goten to the mall. I gave him some money to get them both something nice to wear while they met their Grandfather. They should be back within the hour."

"Well, seriously, thank you. This was such a huge surprise and it made me really happy."

The lizard reached around to pat one of the arms holding him and managed to get his husband to set him back down and release him. The second that he did so, Frieza spun around to face him, a coy smirk on his countenance, tail swishing languidly behind him.

"Oh? Are you sure? You could have fooled me, with the way you were sobbing like an infant, I nearly thought you were upset by his presence." Frieza teased in a smug voice.

The man laughed in response, bright, loud, and full of life.

"Nah, but I guess I could see how you would think that. Really though, it was great. I didn't think I would ever get to see him again, ever. Even when I died before, I never saw him. This really meant a lot to me. So thanks."

The smug smirk morphed into a soft smile, as he wrapped his tail around one of the Saiyan's legs.

"Of course love, think nothing of it. You are the husband of the universe's most wealthy and important noble. It is my duty to spoil you at least once in a blue moon. Honestly, you and I should both be living in luxury, never having to lift a finger for anything for the rest of our lives, but I am aware that is not at all enticing to you, and I must admit even I would grow bored of such a life. To think, it is all because of you that I have grown fond of such mundane things as training and doing battle for myself rather than sending minions to do it for me. Son Goku you truly are the most fascinating creature I have ever met."

"Hehe, well, if you  _ really  _ feel like spoiling me, we could always leave Gohan and Goten with Kuriza for the rest of the day and go and have a few rounds, no holds barred. What do ya say?" 

"Mm, well, pounding your face into the first does sound appealing, but we cannot simply up and disappear when my father and brother are still here. I do not trust them around Kuriza. Besides, this is the first time you have seen your old mentor in years, yes? You should enjoy the time you have with him while you can."

The man pouted for a second before smiling brightly and giving a few quick nods.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, Gohan and Goten could totally take your dad and brother, and if you really wanted someone else here we could always get Piccolo to babysit. But I really did want to introduce you to my Grandpa too. Alright, it's settled then! Come on! We can take a day to ourselves tomorrow, for now, you have to meet my Grandpa!"

The manchild began tugging on one of the emperor's arms as he padded over toward the waiting old timer, before stopping short with an innocent and contemplative look on his face.

"Oh! That reminds me, Grandpa said I should do somethin' for ya to thank you for the surprise." 

Without any further earning, the man shot forward and gave him a peck on the cheek, staining his partner's face with a dark shade of color. His eyes shot wide and he went completely still as he caught a mischievous smirk out of the corner of his eyes. 

"So as thanks, maybe as thanks when we have some time to ourselves tomorrow, after we take a few rounds of fighting, we can go a few rounds of something else as well, if you want." 

He whispered low and almost tauntingly into the shorter male's ear. A second later, he shot back into an innocent grin and yanked on the blushing emperor's arm until he was face to face with the old man, shocking the leader back to reality. He forced a polite smile as stretched out a hand to greet the even shorter man, speaking civilly as he watched Goku practically snickering to the side. 

Well, that simply would not do. He would have to remind Goku just how poor a decision it was to upset the mighty emperor. But, now just was not the time to do it. If he was serious about his proposed plans for them, then he would make good on his mental promise tomorrow. The worst part was, he was sure that was the entire reason for Goku's cheeky actions. He really did want him to go all out on him. 

Fine by Frieza, he liked to cut loose and let his darker side have control, and thankfully his partner was not only capable of handling it, but enjoyed it as well. 

Yes, it seemed like everything had worked out for the best after all. The universe truly does work in mysterious ways, but then again, so did he and his husband. Hell, their entire family was strange and had their fair share mysteries. But perhaps, that was what made it so much fun.

And so, the family enjoyed some downtime, bonding with old and new faces alike. Kuriza being absolutely ecstatic over all his relatives, Gohan and Goten enjoying meeting their grandfather and learning about their father's past. Goku soaking up the time with his old mentor and even attempting to endear himself toward Frieza's side of the family again, intended to make good on his promise of befriending them, only to get shot at by Cooler for his efforts. Even Piccolo stopped by a few hours later when Gohan was apparently late for a session he had scheduled beforehand with him, only to find out the reason why Gohan was late and being as whipped for the young man as he was, ended up letting it slide and staying to meet the old man as well. 

Yes, these people were his family, yes they were all odd fellows in their own ways, but he would not not trade or change them for anything in the universe. That much he was sure of, and while in the past, that absolute certainty and devotion would have appalled and frightened him, it was now a source of strength. 

Because now, he had even more to fight for, to rule for, than just his ego. If anything happened to them, he would be there as fast as he possibly could, and he would kill anyone and destroy their entire planet if the person wronged his family in some way. But that didn't mean he couldn't torture them sometimes and enjoy it immensely. He was still Frieza, the mighty and sadistic emperor of Universe 7, and that was just fine with all of them.

"By the way Gohan the first, are you aware that your darling boy married a woman for years simply because he thought marriage was a food and promised her when he was young? Are you aware that in all the years he was married to her, he never once kissed her? Even though they had two boys? Though, who could blame him if he never really loved her or was attracted to her, stringing that woman along all those years before he found me was certainly cruel. I just thought you would like to know, since you seem like such a kind and righteous fellow, I thought you might not appreciate that your charge was so...flippant about such a sacred agreement as marriage."

The old man looked shocked beyond his years, spinning to fix the now silent and still man beside him. 

"What?! Goku! How could you! I know I wasn't around long enough to properly teach you about how serious marriage was, but how could you treat that poor woman like that! Oh, that poor lady, whoever she was, I hope she found someone out there to make up for all that time she wasted."

"But I  _ was _ serious Grandpa! I lived with her and when she said she wanted kids, I gave them to her! I mean, sure I wasn't always there, and I died on her for a few years, and maybe I didn't make money like she wanted. But Chichi knew who I was before all that!"

"...IT WAS CHICHI?! You..you don't mean...YOU DID ALL THAT TO THE OX KING'S DAUGHTER?!" 

The poor old man passed out after that, Goku fretting nervously over him as Frieza roared in laughter. Yes, it truly was the perfect day.

**THE FINAL END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, thats the end. I compromised, I hope you are all satisfied with how it turned out. Its actually 5am for me now, I woke up at 2am with so many ideas and messed around with it until now, I'm satisfied with it. Thanks for reading this ❤. Whether you were here for just this part or the whole thing, I truly appreciate your time. I love you guys, you have all been so sweet and fun to talk to and truly helped me and this series grow. I only hope that this did as much for you, as you have for it and I.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought, I'm curious how many of you are going to want to kill me for this one. Also, sorry for any spelling errors, most of this was edited and written during the late hours of the night, because that is for some reason the time where I get ideas.


End file.
